


Again

by DeckofDragons



Series: Megalomania [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Digestion, Drugged Sex, Fatal Vore, Fucked Up Porn, Graphic Vore, Gross Porn, Lots of Rape, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Vore, Rape, Stretch is Evil, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide, Vore, cum kink, gross stuff, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Stretch wants to repeat what he did to Razz.





	1. Too Much Fun

Stretch couldn’t stop thinking about how great it had felt to have Razz completely and totally at his mercy and not granting it. How he’d moaned and writhed like a whore when Stretch had been fucking him. How he’d felt inside Stretch’s stomach, struggling futilely as he slowly died. Even remembering what it had felt like when he’d dusted had its own erotic pleasure to it, especially since Slim had been right there, sleeping peacefully as his brother died inside Stretch, digested as if he were nothing more than a bit of food.

All those thoughts had fueled Stretch’s wet dreams and had him holing up in his room to masturbate way more than he ever had before. Thinking about it even now, almost two months later, had his magic coalescing in his pelvis with the stirrings of arousal. He _had_ to do something like that again, simply had to. But to who?

Slim, who’s couch he was lounging on right now and sitting next to was a possible candidate. Doing both brothers made a certain degree of sense. And no one would miss Slim, everyone would probably assume he’d committed suicide. But Stretch was still having so much fun ‘comforting’ him. He had _no_ idea what had been done to Razz and still stubbornly clung to the belief that Razz might still be alive. For a while he’d even refused to listen to anyone who tried to suggest otherwise. It was funny in an almost sad way.

“Ya really think he might be dead?” Slim asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had been between them for several minutes. Bringing up Razz’s disappearance out of the blue was nothing new for him, it seemed to be something he thought about all the time.

“I don’t know.” Stretch did feel bad for Slim, sort of. He’d be devastated if anything bad happened to Blueberry. But Razz had been awful, Slim should’ve stopped caring about him ages ago. “I wish I could say for certain but…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Slim sighed. “I miss him.”

“I know.” Stretch put a hand on Slim’s shoulder.

“He’s gotta be alive though, right? He can’t just die like that, without any trace. He’s just… held up somewhere or something. He’ll be back.” Slim had said words to that effect more times than Stretch could remember. This time, like many times before, they were more than a little slurred due to the copious amounts of alcohol he’d been imbibing for the past month or so as he was finally starting to accept that Razz was gone for good.

Stretch had always suspected he was good at faking things, like _really_ good, but had never had a real opportunity to test his skills out until all this. Inside he chuckled at Slim’s stubborn refusal to fully accept that Razz was never coming back despite how long it’d been, but on the outside, he was somber and sympathetic. “It’s possible I guess. But… wouldn’t he have escaped by now? Maybe it’s… time to move on?”

“No, I can’t. He’s gotta be alive, gotta be.” Slim stood, swaying unsteadily on his feet, just barely managing to not fall over. “He’s too strong to just die like that, he’s gotta be somewhere. He’s all I have Stretch, I’d be all alone without him, so he can’t be dead.” Despite his defiant words there were tears in his eyes, rolling slowly down his face.

“You have me,” Stretch said. “I’m your friend, ya know that, and the others are here for ya too. So, you’re not alone and never will be.”

Slim sighed as he collapsed back onto the couch. He rested his head against Stretch’s shoulder as Stretch put an arm around him. “I know. I just wish I knew for sure if he’s dead or not and what happened to him or… or at least had his dust to spread for a proper funeral.”

One day, Stretch would tell him how Razz died before giving him a full demonstration of it. But not yet, this was still too much fun.

A small pop sound came from behind the couch. Stretch turned his head to see that it was Red. He was Slim’s second biggest source of comfort since Razz’s disappearance. Even Fell, Red’s brother, who was normally harsh and demanding had been nice towards him. This was no doubt because of the things their worlds had in common, mainly in that they were _not_ nice places. Unlike in the nice worlds, them losing their brothers or friends was a very real possibility.

 “Hey Slim,” Red said. “Boss wants to know if ya wanna come over to our place for supper again. And I guess you can come to Stretch, if ya wanna. Boss won’t mind… probably.”

“Uh sure.” Slim sighed. “I got nothing better to do.”

 

“You’re drunk,” was the first thing Fell said when Red teleported them into his and Fell’s living room.

“Yeah, sorry.” Slim was leaning heavily on Stretch and would’ve toppled over without him.

“Stretch why are you letting him drink so much?” Fell gave Stretch his usual look of disapproval.

“Well ya know,” Stretch shrugged, “It’s not like I can stop him, I’ve certainly tried but he won’t listen to me. And I’d probably be doing the same thing in his place so…”

Fell sighed, shaking his head. “Sans set the table,” he said as he led the three of them into the kitchen. Red groaned but moved to do as commanded anyway as Fell gestured for Slim and Stretch to sit at the table. “Slim you should really consider moving out of your old house.”

“But where would I go?” Slim slumped forward, resting his head on the table, too drunk to sit upright.

“You could move in with me and Red, or possibly Stretch and Blueberry if they’ll take you, or heck maybe your world’s Undyne or Alphys will let you live with them. Just as long as you’re not living in that empty house anymore, it’s not good for you.” From the way Fell spoke and the lack of surprise from both Red and Slim it was obvious this wasn’t the first time this idea had been brought up.

“But what if my bro comes back and I’m not there?”

“Then he’ll go looking for ya and find wherever ya decided to go,” Red said as he finished putting everything on the table and sat across from Stretch. Not surprisingly Fell had made an Italian pasta dish like he did almost all the time, at least it wasn’t lasagna this time like it had been almost every other time Stretch had eaten supper here.

Slim sighed. “M’lord would kill me if I abandoned the house though. It would get broken into and stuff if I left and then he’d have to fix it and replace anything that got stolen. And he _might_ come back even if ya guys don’t think so. So, I _can’t_ leave, not yet anyway, not ‘till I know for sure he isn’t coming back.”

Fell sighed but didn’t say anything else as the rest of the table lapsed into silence as well.

As they ate Stretch went back to considering his decision to do what he’d done to Razz to someone else. Or possibly two people, like how he’d had sex with Slim while still digesting Razz. Only this time whoever took the role of Slim would know their brother was slowly dying inside Stretch’s stomach. Wouldn’t _that_ be fun? And they’d also know that after their brother was fully digested they’d be next.

Just thinking about it almost had his magic reacting as it pooled in his pelvis. He’d have to take care of it when he went home later tonight though. For now, he had to figure out which set of Sans and Papyrus he wanted to have fun with. It would probably be best if they weren’t the kind that would be missed or at least not looked for extensively. So, they’d probably have to be from a world where danger and the possibility of being murdered was very real. Like…

Holding back a grin, Stretch’s eyes flicked to Red sitting across from him and then to Fell sitting at the head of the table. They fit the criteria perfectly. If they disappeared everyone would think they’d been killed by something in their own world and not bother investigating too hard. And seeing Fell lose his natural composure would be entertaining to say the least. Who would he eat first though? Eating Fell first would be like doing a reenactment of when he’d done so to Razz. They did have more than a few similarities after all, namely their attitude, though Razz’s had been substantially worse, no doubt to make up for his tiny size. But Fell’s reaction to Red being eaten and dying would no doubt be fascinating. He’d decide what he wanted to do later, for now he’d just be vigilant for an opportunity to set everything up.


	2. Dog Cage

“Sans wake up this instant!” That was Fell’s voice, yelling at him to get out bed. Except… Red wasn’t in bed? He was lying on something cold and hard. Maybe he’d rolled off again, but then where was the carpet?

“Sans wake up right fucking now.”

Something was wrong. Red didn’t feel right and dragging himself towards wakefulness, at least enough to ask for five more minutes, was harder than it should have be. But between the cold hard surface he was lying on and Fell yelling at him he was eventually able to force his eyes to flutter open.

He was looking at a metal grate, kind of like the door to a dog crate. His eyes adjusted to look past it to see a bed, Fell’s bed. He was lying on it too, naked and… chained? Yep, those were chains on his wrists and ankles, forcing him into a spread-eagle position on his back.

With a growl, Red pushed himself up. He almost squeaked in surprised pain as his head banged into something hard instead. He was in a dog crate.

What the fuck was going on here? The last thing he remembered was going to bed in his own bed like any other night. How had they ended up like this?

“Good, you’re finally awake,” Fell said.

Red was still far groggier than he should be given the sudden dire circumstances he’d woken up to. He’d been drugged that was the only explanation. He gathered his magic for a teleport but got a painful shock instead. “There’s a magic blocker somewhere, I can’t teleport.”

“I know, I can see it, it’s in the corner behind you.”

“Ya know who fucking did this?” Awake a little more, Red realized he was naked too, his clothes nowhere in sight.

“No, whoever they are is going to fucking pay as soon as they show their damn face.”

Red tried to open the crate’s door but wasn’t the least bit surprised when it didn’t budge. It had to have been positioned on top of something to get this perfect view of Fell’s bed. Meaning whoever had done it had wanted them to see each other when they woke up.

Who could it be though? Who could’ve snuck into their house without waking them up. Even if they were stealthy enough to sneak up on them while they’d slept to drug them, they shouldn’t have been able to get inside without setting off the alarm.

“What we gonna do Boss?”

“Try to see if you can push your crate over to magic blocker to turn it off or break it. Once that’s taken care of you’ll teleport out to free me and then we’ll wait for whoever the fuck did this and _kill_ them.”

“’Kay, where’s the magic blocker?”

“Behind you and to my left.”

It took a bit of work but Red managed to get himself turned around to face the back of cage. At least he wasn’t claustrophobic, this would’ve been unbearable if he was. He took a deep breath before throwing all his weight against the rear wall of the cage. He felt and heard it slid a bit but not much. So, he pushed again. This time it titled and tumbled off whatever it had been on. It landed on its back with thud that rattled the whole cage around him.

He groaned, shaking off the pain from the rough fall as he righted himself with some difficulty. Once he finally had himself sitting up right he pushed hard against the roof of the cage. It toppled over with another rattling thunk, jostling him even more. But he ignored it as he crawled forward to shove against the crate’s door.

Despite how hard he pushed it barely budged. He didn’t have enough weight or strength to get it to slid across the thick carpet more than a centimeter or two when he was still inside it. This was going to take forever.

He grunted as he pushed again anyway with next to no result. “Uh Boss, I gotta problem. I can’t get it to move much.”

“ _Fuck_. Keep trying for now. We don’t have many other options.”

Red groaned. This was way too much work. But he went back to pushing over and over again anyway. Whoever did this was going to pay for making him have to exert so much effort into something especially after just waking up. He hadn’t even had any coffee yet. How was he supposed to function in these conditions?

He’d been going at it, making slow but steady progress, for maybe five minutes before he heard the door open and close as presumably their captor returned. He couldn’t see the door though, only the wall and carpet in front of the cage.

“Stretch?” Fell said, incredulous

“Yep, it’s me.” Stretch’s casual tone implied he wasn’t shocked by anything in the room. Meaning he was the one responsible.

How was that possible? Stretch was their friend and he came from a friendly world. So, what the fuck he was he up to? Was it some sort of sick joke or was he serious?

“I’m guessing it was Fell’s idea for you to push your cage towards the magic blocker, right Red?” Stretch said. “It was a nice idea but there was no way you’d have been able to get to it before I came back.”

“What the fuck is this shit Stretch?” Fell growled.

Stretch ignored him as Red heard him stride closer to the cage. He bent down to grab grate to heave it up so that it was vertical again, Red cramped up at the bottom. He looked down at Red, an eager grin on his face. “I’m going to do you first because I wanna see your bro’s reaction.”

Red growled, glaring up at him. “Do what?”

“You’ll see.”

Fell growled again. “Stretch you’re going to release me and my brother right this fucking instant.”

Stretch didn’t so much as glance his way as he pulled out the key to unlock the cage door. Red unfortunately wasn’t in a very good position to lunge at him but did his best anyway as soon as the door was open. He threw himself upward as he tried to claw at any part of Stretch he could reach.

Stretch grabbed his wrist twisting it hard enough to hurt. “I forgot to tie your hands behind your back.” He sighed. “But oh well, I guess we’re doing this the old-fashioned way then.”

Red struggled and writhed as Stretch pulled him up and out of the crate by his arm, still twisted at an uncomfortable angle. “I’m gonna fucking kill ya, ya fucking piece of shit.”  He growled and cursed, struggling, biting, and clawing as Stretch forced him onto the floor, practically sitting on as he pulled his other hand over.

“Unhand him immediately.” Fell was again ignored as Stretch loped thick rope around Red’s wrists, tying them together despite his best efforts to pull them apart.

After tightening the knot hard enough to hurt, Stretch stepped back, still ignoring Fell’s cursing him out. “Next time I’ll for sure remember to tie their hands behind their back _before_ they wake up.”

Red growled, face down on the floor, his hands tied behind his back, he flopped over onto his side to get a better view of what Stretch was doing. Fell was still cursing in the background, accompanied by the clanks and rattles of him tugging on his chains. But Stretch moved calmly as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on as he reached into his hoodie pocket. He pulled out two small bottles, one was filled with pink liquid, the other blue. He placed them on top of a nearby dresser before pulling out a small pipet.

“What the fuck is that stuff?” Fell asked, a nervous edge to his angry tone. At least Red wasn’t the only one getting increasingly more and more worried, Stretch was far too calm about this whole thing.

“You’re about to find out,” Stretch said as he sucked up some of the pink liquid in the pipet. “You’ll see what the blue stuff does once I’m done with this part.” He then turned and started walking towards Red, holding the pipet like he was going to use it on him.

Red growled as he pushed himself away as best he could with just his legs. “Don’t fucking come near me with that ya fucking asshole.”

Stretch ignored him as he bent down to grab Red’s leg and pull him closer. He put one of his feet on it to hold him still while he moved his hand towards Red ribcage.

“What the fuck? Don’t you fucking dare…” Red squirmed, cutting off as Stretch’s hand wrapped around his soul.

“What the fuck is happening?” Chained up on the bed Fell wouldn’t be able to see them down here.

Stretch pulled Red’s soul close, hovering the pipet over it. He grinned as he let a single drop of the pink liquid fall onto it. Red jerked and froze in fear as his soul absorbed it, his body heated up with lust and his magic started to pool in his pelvis.

“What the fuck?” Red flinched. Stretch couldn’t be about to rape him, no way. They were supposed to pals. They’d hung out, drinking, gambling and smoking with a bunch of the others at least every weekend for a while now. So, Stretch _couldn’t_ be doing this. It _had_ to be a cruel joke, one Red would never forgive him for.

“What’s the matter?” Stretch grinned down at him as he squeezed the pipet again, releasing all the liquid inside it onto Red’s soul.

Red gasped at the sudden onrush of lust, his magic snapping into a burning wet pussy in his pelvis. He groaned, panting as he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the carpet.

Stretch grabbed hold of Red’s bound wrists and straightened, pulling Red up with him. “Hey Fell, look at how excited his bro is about all of this.”

Silence. Red dared to glance at Fell, almost flinching at the look of pure unbridled rage on his face. “Don’t you _dare_ fucking touch him.” Fell sounded _mad_ , madder than Red had ever heard him. Which was saying something considering anger was almost his normal state of being.

“I’m already touching him though.” Stretch chuckled as he moved closer to the bed, dragging Red with him. He dropped Red on the end of it so that he’d be lying face down. “How ‘bout a show, huh? Wanna watch me fuck your bro?”

“Don’t you _dare_.” Fell growled as his chains clanked loudly as he tugged on them again.

Stretch positioned himself on the bed so that he was kneeling behind Red. He grabbed Red’s hips and pulled them up so that his dripping pussy would be on full display. “Ya ready Red?”

Red glanced back to see Stretch pull down his pants to release his large orange cock, already fully erect. His eyes locked onto it as his body trembled with an artificial need for it. If his brother wasn’t right there…

Tears of shame flooded Red’s eyes. It was bad enough that this was happening but why did have to be in front of Fell? “H-he drugged me Boss, I promise I’m not… I don’t want this. Please I don’t want this.” He tried to pull forward and escape Stretch’s grasp but Stretch gripped him tight with both hands, yanking back towards himself.

“I know Sans, I know,” Fell said. “Stretch don’t you fucking _dare_ touch him like that. I’ll make your life an eternal hell if you don’t back off _right_ _fucking now_.” The chains clanked and the bed creaked under the force of his attempt to lunge at Stretch.

“How cute.” Stretch chuckled. “But there’s literally nothing either of you can do to stop me. That’s a large part of what makes this so much fun. So, how ‘bout it Red, ya ready to get this show on the road?”


	3. Don't Look

Red’s gasp quickly turned into a moan as he felt the head of Stretch’s cock push lightly against the lips of his burning pussy. He _needed_ it inside him right now. “D-don’t look Boss, p-please don’t look.” He couldn’t bear the thought of Fell seeing this happen to him, especially with how the drug was making him react. He even turned his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to see Fell either.

Stretch swirled the tip of his dick around Red’s entrance. “Ya want it?”

Yes, Sans wanted it, no, needed it. It was the drug making him feel like that but knowing that didn’t make it any easier to hold back a needy moan. He just barely managed to stop himself from rocking back into it in an attempt to impale himself on it.

Stretch chuckled. “Is that a ‘yes’?” The tip of his dick pushed into Red’s pussy, just the tip, nowhere even close to enough. “I wanna hear ya say it?”

Red groaned in frustration. Why couldn’t Stretch just do it and get it over with instead of tormenting him like this. “Y-yes,” he said in a whisper. He _needed_ it and it was happening regardless of how little his rational mind wanted it. So, he might as well get this over with as fast as possible. The sooner it started the sooner it would be done.

“Yes what?” Stretch pushed his dick in a tiny bit more. It was big and felt good. Red needed it all the way inside him, to thrust into him over and over again until he orgasmed and drug wore off.

An angry sound of distress and clanking of chains came from Red’s left. He did his best to ignore it, hoping that Fell wouldn’t watch. He’d never be able to look his brother in the eyes again if he did. “Just… fucking get it the fuck over with already. Don’t fucking drag this shit out. You fucking piece of…” he cut off with a surprised yelp of pleasure as Stretch slammed into him, burying his cock all the way inside with one harsh thrust. He pulled back to slam into him just as hard and just as fast.

Red made a loud noise of pleasure as he climaxed, his pussy clamping around Stretch’s large dick as it shoved into him. His hands tied behind his back he couldn’t brace himself as his body was rocked forward and down into the bed with each thrust. He was beyond being able to care though, drooling and panting with pleasure as he felt another orgasm already starting to build.

Stretch pulled Red’s hips up a bit more, adjusting the angle of his thrusting to push even harder into Red. His dick now pressed into a sensitive spot inside Red on each pass, pulling more pleasured moans out of him. “Knew you’d like that that, ya filthy whore.”

Red was far beyond being able to respond and barely even grasped the meaning of Stretch’s words. He was too focused on the wonderful stretching of his magic around Stretch’s cock. Huge, it probably would’ve hurt if he wasn’t so turned on, but it filled him almost perfectly.

Soon he was climaxing again, moaning loudly in ecstasy. In the back of his mind somewhere he knew this was _wrong,_ but those thoughts were buried under how good it felt, how much he needed it even if he didn’t really want it.

He’d orgasmed twice more before Stretch slammed into him with a loud grunt followed by a gush of wonderful warmth inside Red’s magic. Red moaned, climaxing even more intensely than before.

“More, please more,” he said, or tried to say. What actually came out was garbled nonsense. But Stretch’s cum felt _good_ inside him, exactly what his magic needed and he wanted more of it.

Stretch chuckled, his magic still rock-hard inside Red. “I love that reaction.” He wasted no more time as he started thrusting again, his cum squelching out around his dick as it forced its way into Red once more.

***

Red had begged him not to watch or even look. Unable to do a single thing to protect him, Fell had done just that, even closing his eyes so he wouldn’t accidentally catch a peek of anything. But unable to ignore the sounds coming from the foot of the bed, bones clanking together accompanied by the wet sound of sex and the loud moans and grunts of pleasure and exertion, not all of which on Red’s part sounded entirely pleasurable, he eventually opened them.

What he saw made him feel physically ill. Just hearing it had been bad enough but this was a whole new level of awful. Red’s head was turned deliberately away, what could only be a mix of drool and tears soaked the bed underneath it. He made unintelligible sounds of pleasure as his body rocked forward with each one of Stretch’s thrusts. Orange and red magic oozed out of his pussy as Stretch’s cock delved forcibly into him, it pooled together in a small puddle beneath them.

The look of extreme pleasure and satisfaction on Stretch’s face though was what made Fell’s soul burn with even more fury than before, if that was possible. How _dare_ Stretch do that to Red? How _dare_ he even touch him at all? But Fell couldn’t do _anything_ to stop it, not a single goddamn thing. His wrists and ankles were already bleeding from all the chaffing the cuffs did when he yanked on them. And the bedposts were too sturdy to be broken anytime soon.

He was too mad and upset to even say anything. There were no words that would even come _close_ to expressing his hatred and fury towards Stretch. His inability to do a single thing about it only made it worse.

Stretch moaned in pleasure as he slammed into Red again, more cum oozing out around his dick. Red cried out too, his body arching in obvious climax. He made a small whimpering sound of distress, pleasure or perhaps both as Stretch wasted no time and started thrusting again.

Fighting the tears of frustration, hate, and helplessness that threatened to form in his eyes, Fell turned his head away once more and clenched his eyes shut. He shouldn’t have looked, Red had asked him not to so he _shouldn’t_ have looked. He’d _never_ be able to get that image out of his head, _never_. Or the horrible awful sounds. And there was _nothing_ he could do to stop it, no way to save Red from Stretch.

***

Red moaned as Stretch came inside him again, he’d lost count of how many times it was by now, causing Red to climax once more too. The drug was wearing off, freeing his mind from the oppressive cloud of lust and need to be fucked it had been under for what felt like decades. Part of him wished it wasn’t, thinking coherently wasn’t something he particularly fancied doing right now. Not when Stretch was still raping him and it still felt good, physically anyway.

And Fell… Red refused to even glance that way. Red couldn’t bear the thought of seeing his disgust and outrage. He wasn’t even saying anything or clanking the chains anymore. Neither of which could be good signs.

“Ah fuck.” Stretch panted, still thrusting. “I should do this shit more often.”

Red didn’t want to consider what that meant for him or anyone else. What was going to happen to him and Fell when Stretch finished whatever the fuck this was? Was he going to kill them or something else? Red couldn’t make himself care much right now and didn’t even want to know.

Even through the continued effects of the drug he was sore. Each thrust of Stretch’s dick now hurt almost as much as it felt good, the balance quickly starting to tip the other way. Every orgasm forced out of him was more painful than pleasurable even as they got further apart.

He didn’t bother begging for mercy or even trying to say anything, it wouldn’t work. This was going to go on until Stretch wore himself out, which would hopefully be soon.

Eventually he climaxed again, his magic clenching around Stretch’s dick as it filled him once more. Stretch moaned in seeming response as he pushed all the way in with another horribly pleasant gush of warmth inside the walls of Red’s magic.

Stretch panted as he stilled, his magic softening inside Red. Even before he’d pulled out Red was shuddering with relief, his body limp with exhaustion. But Stretch was done. _Finally,_ it was over.

“Ah, that was so good.” Stretch sighed in satisfaction. The bed moved as he stood up. There was the sound of him fixing his pants and zipping them back up before his shuffling footsteps receded. “Now for part two.”

Red didn’t dare turn his head to try to see what he was doing lest his accidentally catch a glimpse of Fell too. Instead he panted and quivered, trying not to think about Stretch’s cum still dripping out of his sore magic. As awful as it was it still felt good inside him.

Exhausted, he was just starting to drift off to sleep when Stretch grabbed his soul again, jerking him back towards wakefulness. He looked up to see that Stretch had filled the pipet with the blue liquid this time and was hovering it over his soul.

He froze, terror shooting through him at the thought of what this new drug would do to him. “Don’t fucking…” he tried to beg but it was too late, Stretch was already squeezing the pipet’s rubber bulb.

The blue liquid felt cold as it hit his soul, sinking in just as easily as the pink stuff. A second later the entire world blurred and shifted, making Red feel motion sick. It lasted a few seconds and left him with reeling with disorientation.

What the fuck was that? And why did it seem to have transported him somewhere else? Drugs weren’t supposed to work like that.

“There we go.” That was Stretch’s voice coming from above him. He was giant now for some reason and grinning wickedly down at Red. Only he probably wasn’t giant, it was Red who was smaller. What else would that drug have done?

Red whimpered as more tears of despair rolled down his face. He was just wanted this to be over. He wanted to nap and forget all about it at least for a little while. Why couldn’t Stretch leave him alone now that he was done fucking him?

Stretch’s now much larger hand scooped up his limp body and lifted him up in the air. His other hand moved to snap the rope tying his hands together. Which would’ve been great if Red had enough energy to fight back not to mention was still big enough to be a threat. He then gripped his fist around Red’s body, not tight enough to hurt but uncomfortable nonetheless.

“Hey Fell,” Stretch said. “make sure ya watch this part.”

Red dared to glance up. Fell was still splayed out naked on the bed. He was already looking at them and growled at Stretch’s words. “You’re not going to get away with this.”

Stretch chuckled. “We’ll see about that. Now ya got any last words to say to Red?”

Red froze. “Ya gonna kill me?” He pushed uselessly at the hand wrapped around his body. He wasn’t ready to die yet, especially not like this.

Fell froze too. “You wouldn’t fucking dare.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then,” Stretch said. “And Red I’m not gonna kill ya, not really anyway. But you will die eventually.”

Before Red could try to ask what that meant Stretch was lifting him. He struggled and squirmed, even bit Stretch’s hand, all to no avail. Stretch didn’t even seem bothered in the slightest as he lifted Red above his head. He titled his skull back and stuck his tongue out, brushing against Red’s dangling feet. Then he let go, letting Red fall into his mouth.

Red froze in surprised terror as his body slid against the smooth wet surface of Stretch’s tongue. A finger on his head pushed him deeper in, he instinctively tried to grab it when it started to withdraw but couldn’t. Stretch’s mouth snapped closed, cutting off external light sources. What was happening here?

“What the fuck?” He growled as the tongue pushed him back. “Are you really gonna…” He cut off with a yelp as Stretch’s throat contracted around his feet, pulling him down. He tried to grab at Stretch’s tongue before he could be pulled further down but it was already too late as Stretch swallowed again.

He whimpered as his body was engulfed by warm wet magic, it squeezed around him as it started to force him down. Hands above his head, he clawed and tried to grab _anything_ but there was nothing to hold onto. Stretch had eaten him! Swallowed him whole. That was cannibalism, wasn’t it? How could Stretch be a rapist _and_ a cannibal?

After a short while he emerged into a bigger space, Stretch’s stomach, bright orange like the rest of his magic. The walls rumbled and shook with what could only be a burp.

Trembling, Red, lying on his side, curled in on himself as the walls gurgled around him. That was a sound he never would’ve wished to hear up close and personal like this. It was almost intimidating with its reminder of what stomachs were for. Was it possible for a whole still living monster to be digested? His body was mostly made of magic the way food was so… He didn’t want to consider it right now.

Panting with exhaustion and fear as more tears rolled down his face, he put and arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the orange glow of Stretch’s magic. Even if it was wet, at least it was warm and soft, far more comfortable than he ever would’ve expected the inside of a stomach to be. He could sleep like this. Maybe when he woke up this would all turn out to be a weird awful nightmare born of watching too many weird fetish porno movies before bed, probably anime too.


	4. Time Limit

Fell was helpless to do anything but watch in horrified anger and disbelief as Red, shrunken by whatever that blue liquid had been, disappeared down Stretch’s gullet. There was even a noticeable bulge in his conjured throat that was presumably Red going down. So, was that it then? Was Red… dead? Eaten and absorbed by Stretch?

Stretch burped as he patted his ecto-belly through his hoodie. “That really hits the spot.” He grinned. “But don’t worry Fell, he’s not dead yet. It takes a while to digest an entire monster.”

Trembling with rage and fear for Red, Fell’s eyes locked onto Stretch’s middle, where Red was now presumably… inside Stretch’s stomach. “How long?” How long did he have to do the impossible, break free of his chains to be able to kill Stretch and save Red?

“Well, Razz lasted about nine hours in there.”

Fell froze. “Did you just say…” Surely, he’d heard wrong.

“Yep, I did the same thing to Razz, that’s why he disappeared.” Stretch grinned, _proud_ of his ‘achievement’.

Fell shouldn’t have been surprised given what Stretch had just done to Red but he was. “But… Slim…” Fell couldn’t even form proper sentences anymore. Stretch had comforted and assured Slim that Razz was okay and would come back and later just there for Slim in general. How could he have been like that when he’d been the one to kill Razz?

Stretch chuckled. “It’s funny that he thinks his bro’s still alive. The best part is he came over when Razz was still digesting inside in my tummy. It was amazing. I even sucked his dick so Razz would know that he was out there. And then he fucked me and fell asleep next to me. Razz died when Slim was right there next to me, sleeping like a baby as his little bro got digested like a piece food.”

There were _no_ words that could describe Fell’s fury. Never had he ever felt so consumed with rage, not just at what had been done to Red but what had happened to Razz and Stretch’s subsequent ‘kindness’ towards Slim. Fell, through the course of his job and unpleasant world, had interacted with tons of unpleasant and foul people, a few he’d even call evil, but Stretch was far worse than any of them. He’d never hated anyone more.

The chains pulled taunt, the cuffs digging painfully into his wrists and ankles once more but he hardly even noticed. He was too focused on the look of evil satisfaction and humor on Stretch’s face. He wanted to shatter it under his fist and break every single bone in Stretch’s body, twice, no, three times if he could.

“Ha, the look on your face is better than I expected.” Stretch chuckled. “But we’re gonna go take a quick nap now.” He patted his ecto-belly again. “When I get back, you and me are gonna have some fun.”

“ _Fuck you_!” Fell jerked on the chains again.

“Good to know you’re eager, but I gotta take a break first. _Boning_ your bro tired me out a bit.”

Fell was too angry to even try to reply as Stretch exited, closing it behind him and bringing Red with him. Alone now, tears of hate, frustration, fear for Red, and sorrow for Razz and Slim, flooded Fell’s eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried but hardly cared.

How could this have happened? Stretch had always seemed like an okay guy, annoyingly lazy but nice. How was it possible that was secretly so vile, eviler than anyone Fell had ever meet before in his supposedly darker universe. How could he have… raped Red when they’d been friends before and then top it off by _eating_ him?

But now was _not_ the time to dwell on his hate and anger. Fell _had_ to find a way to free himself before it was too late to save Red. Less than nine hours, not long but Stretch had left for now, giving him what was probably going to be his best shot at this.

So, taking deep breaths, he blinked away his tears and examined the chains again. As he’d noted upon waking up with them on, they were sturdy and thick with keyholes in the cuffs. Presumably the small key on the bedside table, placed perfectly in his view as if to taunt him, unlocked them, too bad there was no way he would ever be able to reach it. The other ends of the chains were attached to the bed’s four posters, made of thick wood, all his tugging and furious yanking on the chains didn’t appear to have damaged them any.

How was he going to get out of them without his magic? He had no idea but he _had_ to figure something out before… Red died inside Stretch.

***

Stretch grinned as he flopped back onto Red’s bed, the satisfying weight of Red inside his stomach shifting a little with the movement. Fell’s face when Stretch had swallowed him had been perfect. Not to mention how he’d reacted when Stretch had been fucking Red, clenching his eyes shut and turning his head away, refusing to face what was happening right in front of him. Stretch had made the right decision to do Red first.

Part of him couldn’t wait until Red was fully digested, Fell’s reaction to that would probably be even better. But he also wanted to savor it, it wasn’t every day he got to reduce another living being to mere food in his stomach. That kind of power was intoxicating.

He patted his over his stomach, hoping Red would move in response, even a little. But nothing happened. Knowing Red, he was probably asleep. Stretch would find a way to wake him up after his own nap.

***

Red woke slowly, fighting the climb towards consciousness every step of the of the way. He was warm and comfortable, he didn’t want to face whatever was wrong with his situation. But he wasn’t waking up on his own, there was something dripping down onto his side. It was thicker than water and almost like slime it oozed down his bones to pool beneath him.

He groaned at the sheer disgustingness of it. Before he could sleepily try to move away though a loud sound pulled him further towards proper wakefulness. A loud gurgle sound, like from a… His eyes snapped opened to the sight of orange. He was still inside Stretch’s stomach.

He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. More of the slime like substance poured down onto his skull. He shuddered in disgust as he pushed himself away from the stream of whatever it was. There unfortunately wasn’t enough room in here for him to get totally away from it though.

He groaned as he dared himself to sniff where it clung to arm. It was honey because why wouldn’t Stretch be a giant asshat and drink honey while Red was in here? It clung to his bones, all down one side of his ribcage, arm, leg, and spine, some on top of his skull too, oozing down the back. Mixed with Stretch’s saliva it was sticky and gross, making him more desperate for a shower than he’d probably ever been in his entire life.

With a growl, Red braced himself to kick out with both feet into one of the stomach’s walls hopefully hard enough to hurt or at least be uncomfortable. “Fuck you, ya fucking shitfaced asshole, _fuck you_! I hope you fucking fall into a den of dogs when its fucking mating season and get fucked to death and used a chew toy, ya fucking assfaced dickbag motherfucker.”

His fury faded some though as Stretch’s stomach gurgled again, reminding him of how helpless he was. He pulled his legs in hug himself as he pressed himself away from the puddle of honey, no doubt more would be added to it soon. It meant he was pressing into the stomach’s wall but that was fine, it was soft at least and theoretically should absorb the honey off his bones. But… could it digest him too?

He was still sore and tired from earlier, his pelvis still hurt from the abuse. And… his magic stores weren’t as high as they should be. It was nowhere close to be being dangerous yet and might actually be nothing more than he’d lost more magic than he’d thought. But it could also be the effects of Stretch’s stomach as it worked at digesting him.

He whimpered at the thought. He didn’t want die, especially by way of… digestion. Was a more humiliating death even possible? Surely as secretly evil and vile as Stretch was he wasn’t fucked up enough to do _that_ to him, right? He’d be let out after a while, right?

The stomach walls gurgled again as if telling him that wasn’t going to happen, that he was going to be digested and there was nothing he could do to stop it. That he was going to die in here all alone.

He growled and punched the side of his fist into wall he was leaning into as he swallowed back the tears that had been about to form at that thought. He couldn’t think like that. Fell was still out there, he knew Red was in here and would get him out as soon as he found a way to break free of his chains. He was the Boss, he could do anything no matter how difficult or impossible it seemed. So, Red just had to sit tight and wait for Fell to kill Stretch and save him. Afterwards he could maybe even make a damsel in distress joke, Fell being his knight in shining armor who’d saved him from the evil beast. Then Fell would pretend to be mad at him for making a shitty joke about something so awful and at such an inappropriate time. So, everything would be okay again he just had to wait.

The walls gurgled again before there was suddenly dark liquid falling down from above, Stretch chugging something. Judging by the look and smell it was beer because of course it was, probably from Red’s stash too, the one Fell didn’t know about but Stretch did because they’d been ‘pals’.

“Fuck you, ya fucking lying asshole.” He punched the wall again. They’d been _friends_ , how could Stretch do this to him? Or anyone? Of all the vile despicable people Red had meet or even heard of in all his years of living in a violent fucked up universe, few if any of them would’ve done something this like this to their ‘friends’ or even their enemies.

Red forced himself to growl instead of whimper as the rain of beer stopped a short time later. There was now a small puddle that he was forced to sit in, it was disgusting. He flinched as the walls rumbled and shook with a loud belch. His answering growl quickly changed into a whimper as more beer started falling down on him.

He curled tighter into himself as he pressed himself more into the stomach’s wall in a vain attempt to not get anymore gross stuff on himself. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take, both in terms of his sanity or how long it would be before he’d be… digested. But Fell would kill Stretch soon, might even be about to do it now. Red just had to hold on until then.


	5. 'Fun'

As Stretch downed his third bottle of Red’s secret stash of beer he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed with how little Red was moving inside him. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised though, Red was lazy and not energetic the way Razz had been. It made sense that he wouldn’t move as much.

Maybe he’d already given up and accepted his fate, that he was basically just food now. Stretch grinned at the thought. “Gosh Red, I know we were pals once, but I didn’t have many other options. But hey, at least ya get to spend your last few hours with me, I’m sure there are worse people to die inside of.”

He bent to grab a fourth bottle, popping it open as he headed for the door. It was time to go have some fun with Fell.

***

Fell’s wrists and ankles were bleeding profusely around the hand and foot cuffs and his joints ached terribly but he kept tugging anyway. There was nothing else he could do. If he could just get one hand free he’d be able to grab the key sitting _right_ there on the table, taunting him. He had to free himself to save Red, he _had_ to, that’s all that mattered right now.

As time had gone on he’d done his best not to look at the mess drying at the end of the bed. It was _disgusting_ and a reminder of how Stretch had violated Red before _eating_ him. Seeing it almost made him want to vomit.

He looked up as the door opened and Stretch strode in. He took a drink from the beer bottle in his hand as he pushed the door closed with his foot.

Just seeing him again filled Fell with cold rage. He growled, deep and menacing.

Stretch grinned. “Well, hello to you too. Ya ready to have some fun?”

Was Red in pain? He was undoubtedly uncomfortable given his circumstances and Stretch’s beer drinking. But was he suffering? Was he slowly and painfully dissolving inside Stretch’s stomach?

“My brother…” Fell began through clenched teeth. He didn’t even want to talk to Stretch but he had to know.

“He’s still digesting,” Stretch said as he patted his ecto-belly through his hoodie. “I’ll be sure to let ya know once he’s gone.”

Fell growled again at the implication. He _couldn’t_ let that happen, he was going to kill Stretch before then, he _had_ to. He forced himself to take a deep breath to keep his voice as level as he could. “Is he… in pain? Is he suffering?”

“Actually, I’m not sure.” Stretch took another drink from his beer bottle. “He’s not moving around very much. And it took drinking an entire bottle of honey to get him to wake up, but he hasn’t moved a whole lot since then.”

So, probably not then. If he was in pain, especially if it was intense, he’d struggle a lot more. That was a relief at least. Now all Fell had to worry about was killing Stretch before it was too late.

“But let’s get this show on the road, huh?” Stretch downed the last of his beer before tossing the bottle haphazardly to the side. Fell would’ve been angry about that if he didn’t have so many other reason to despise Stretch already. “I’m sure you’re _dying_ to have a little fun.” Was that a pun on Red slowly dying? How _dare_ he?

But just like with everything else there wasn’t anything Fell could do to punish Stretch. He growled again though, loudly clanking his chains to make his displeasure known.

But Stretch didn’t glance his way as he retrieved the pipet from where he’d placed it on top of the dresser next to the bottles of liquid. Fell couldn’t see which liquid he was sucking up with the pipet until he’d turned around and started heading towards the him. Not surprisingly, it was the pink stuff, the drug that had… forced Red to become aroused so Stretch could rape him.

“I’m going to fucking kill you for this.” Fell hide his fear behind his anger, growling as Stretch approached. “I’m going to snap your fucking neck.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Upon reaching him, Stretch moved one hand underneath Fell’s ribcage to wrap around his soul.

Fell jerked and squirmed as Stretch pulled it out to hold beneath the pipet. He took deep almost panting breaths as he squeezed his eyes shut, as if not seeing it would make it go away. But he opened them again when the liquid hit his soul, sinking in and filling him with uncontrollable lust. He couldn’t hold back a groan of distress as a pussy formed in pelvis, already dripping wet and aching with arousal. He’d never summoned one before and would now never have the desire to do so again.

“That’s a good look for ya.” Stretch released Fell’s soul before moving to place the pipet back on the dresser. Upon returning an orange bulge already visible in his pants. “Ya think your bro’s gonna figure out what we’re up to out here?”

Fell hoped not. Red knowing would be too much to bear. But even if he did somehow figure it out at least he wouldn’t be able see it. Fell didn’t think he’d be able to look Red in the eyes ever again if Red saw him in such a state. So, he ignored Stretch, even averted his gaze, mostly to prevent the temptation to stare the orange bulge in his pants.

He didn’t look even as he heard the sound of Stretch’s pants being undone and discarded. The bed dipped as Stretch climbed up on it to hover over him. He gasped and jerked as he felt Stretch fingers slide against the lips of his pussy.

“Ya want it?” Was Stretch really doing this? How fucking dare he?

“Go kill yourself bitch.” Fell snarled as he opened his eyes to glare up at Stretch, looming over him. He’d taken off his hoodie too, revealing his orange echo-body, no doubt to taunt Fell with the reminder of where Red was.

Fell growled again, his wrists and joints screaming with pain as he pulled the chains taunt once more. He’d give almost anything to be able to claw the satisfied smirk off Stretch’s face.

“Nah, I think I’d rather fuck myself instead.” Stretch chuckled. “Also, just in case you’re wondering, I’m gonna eat you too. But not until after I finish digesting your bro, it’s more fun that way.”

Fell didn’t care what Stretch’s plans were for him, he wasn’t even going to let that happen because he was going to kill Stretch _before_ Red was digested. How he was going to do that he still didn’t know but any other outcome was inconceivable.

“Anyway.” Stretch adjusted himself to line his large orange dick up with Fell’s pussy. He gripped it with one hand, and circled its tip arounds Fell’s entrance.

Fell moaned, unable to stop his hips from lifting up into it a little. He’d never been so aroused before, had never even taken any kind of drug that forced his body to react so strongly. He needed Stretch inside him so much it hurt.

“See, ya do want it.” Stretch grinned.

“No.” Fell growled, his artificial need for it did _not_ make him want it in any way even if it did have him panting with arousal. “Fuck you,” he forced through gritted teeth.

“All right then.” Stretch grinned before snapping his hips forward, burying his cock all the way inside Fell’s pussy.

Fell couldn’t hold back a small yelp, his magic hugging tight around Stretch’s cock. Even through his intense forced arousal, it hurt. It was too big, especially for his first time having this kind of sex. But Stretch didn’t care as he pounded into him.

It didn’t take more than three hard thrusts before Fell was climaxing, waves of intense pleasure rolling through him as his magic clenched even tighter around Stretch’s dick. He moaned and whimpered as tears of pleasure filled his eyes. _Wrong_ , everything about this was wrong but he was unable to care.

Stretch chuckled, grunting with exertion as he kept thrusting, the entire bed squeaking with the force of it. “See what you’ve been missing out on all those times ya turned down my offers to become friends with benefits?”

His words barely registered but had Fell wanting to tell Stretch to go kill himself anyway, but he seemed to have forgotten how to speak. Instead he panted and moaned as his body convulsed with another orgasm, his magic once more clamping around Stretch. He was growing accustomed to it as it roughly filled him over and over. The small part of his mind that was still rational hated how good it felt. It would be more bearable if everything about this was unpleasant.

Eventually Stretch was speeding up, thrusting even harder and faster into Fell with a lustful look on his face. Fell’s back arched as he climaxed again, making a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan.

“Being able to see your face for this is so much better,” Stretch said. “I’ll be sure to do my next plaything like this too.”

Fell couldn’t respond, had barely even understood his words and had no desire to even try to grasp their implication. Instead he shuddered, groaning as he felt another orgasm starting to build.

Stretch moaned loudly as he hilted himself, his cock twitching inside Fell as a wonderful gush of warmth filled him. Fell’s body arched with his most intense orgasm yet. When he relaxed once more he realized he was drooling now too. Undignified and embarrassing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. He arched his pelvis up into Stretch, wanting more. He blinked as tears rolled down his face, he didn’t want that, that was the drug, but that didn’t change how good it felt.

Luckily, he didn’t have much time to dwell on that before Stretch resumed pounding into him, cum squelching out around his dick.

***

Yesterday if someone had asked Red if he’d be cool with taking a bath in beer, he might’ve said ‘sure, why not?’ he liked beer. But now faced with the reality of he _hated_ it. It was gross and all the movement Stretch was doing was making it slosh around Red. The only upside was it washed the last of the honey residue from his bones.

But why was Stretch moving so much? Was he fighting Fell? Red hoped so, even without his magic and naked Fell would be able to tear Stretch apart. But why did the movement seem… almost rhythmic?

Red was far too distracted by it and the disgusting sloshing liquid around him to try to figure it out. The walls were too soft and slick to brace himself against, meaning he could only do his best to endure it and not drown. He wanted to go back to sleep and not think about this anymore but that was impossible.

He was small so it wouldn’t take much alcohol to get him drunk enough for this not to matter though, right? It would be gross but if he drank some of it there’d be less sloshing around him. And getting drunk sounded very appealing right about now.

He opened his mouth a little to let some of it splash in to tentatively taste it. He _instantly_ spit it back out, gagging. Nope, beer was now ruined forever, he was never going to drink it again.

He groaned, shuddering in disgust as he titled his head up to minimize the risk of any more sloshing into mouth as he coughed. He’d _never_ tasted anything so _disgusting_ before and would probably never find anything worse.

His eyes locked onto the entrance of Stretch’s stomach. He’d be able to reach it with his hands if he tried. It wouldn’t do any good though, it looked closed up tight and even if he could pry it open there was no way for him to climb out, everything was too slick and smooth.

“Please hurry Boss, please,” he begged in a whisper, a few tears leaking down his face. He couldn’t take much more of this and knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that he could be digested. His magic was slightly lower than had been when he’d woken up, being inside Stretch’s stomach was only possible explanation for that, when it ran out he’d die. His only hope was Fell saving him. Which would surely happen soon he just had to hold on until then.

***

Fell moaned, his body arching with another orgasm as Stretch came inside him again. Because of the lingering effects of the drug that still felt way better than it should. It was _disgusting_.

“Ah your face is so perfect.” Stretch panted as he continued thrusting, his magic still rock-hard despite his own multiple orgasms. How did he have so much sexual stamina when he was normally so lazy?

It didn’t make sense and Fell just wanted him to _stop_. His magic sore and overstimulated, Stretch’s cock inside him now hurt more than it felt good. But at least he was slowing down, his thrusts nowhere near as fast nor as hard as they’d been when they’d started. Meaning this had to be done soon. And once it was Stretch would probably leave again, giving Fell space to free himself so he could kill Stretch and save Red. He just had to endure until then. Red would have to too.

And once all of that was taken care of Fell would later have to tell Slim what happened to Razz. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to. He’d also have to tell Blueberry about Stretch. That was going to be another difficult conversation but lying to him about it would do him no favors. He had a right to know that his brother was fucked up and evil.

“What would your brother say if knew about this?” Fell said with a growl. His entire body hurt but he ignored it.

The finally got Stretch to pause but only for a few seconds as he started thrusting again. “He doesn’t know and never will so it doesn’t matter. If you ever mention him again I’ll break your jaw.” His tone and glared promised that his threat wasn’t empty.

Fell groaned as he clenched his teeth together. As much as he’d love to antagonize Stretch further by telling him how much Blueberry would despise him if he knew about this, he wasn’t going to intentionally do something that would make his torment any worse than it already was.

Stretch chuckled in satisfaction as if he knew what Fell was thinking. His thrusting increased a bit and soon he was coming again with another gush of warmth inside Fell’s magic. He was panting heavily as he finally came to a stop. “I think I need another break.”

It took all of what was left of Fell’s self-control to hold in his shudders of relief as Stretch _finally_ withdrew. He was _done_!

“Ya still look really good like that.” Stretch chuckled as slid off the bed and straightened.

Fell didn’t want to think about how he looked right now. His pussy was still in his pelvis, sore and filled with Stretch’s cum as it oozed out to pool on the bed underneath him. What was worse was that it still felt good inside him, physically anyway, when every part of him should be revolted by it. He didn’t want to think about it though and turned his head so he wouldn’t have to see the look of evil satisfaction on Stretch’s face.

“Ha, not so high and mighty now are ya?” Stretch taunted but Fell refused to even look at him, pretending to ignore him completely. “We’re gonna have a bit more fun later though. I’d like to be fucking you when your bro finishes digesting in my tummy.”

Fell growled, yanking the chains as he tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes at that thought. Red _could not die_! Especially like that. It wasn’t going to happen, Fell would figure _something_ out. He always had before every time they’d been in a pinch; this time would be no different.

“See ya later then,” Stretch said before Fell heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

Trembling, Fell turned his hand to make sure Stretch had really left, he had. He clenched his eyes shut, tears leaking out, as he forced his pussy to dispel. He groaned and whimpered as Stretch’s cum splatted onto his pelvis but it was better than having it inside him.

Alone now he couldn’t stop himself from starting to break down into sobs of misery and despair. He shook his head, forcing himself to growl instead. Now was _not_ to time be upset and cry. He could do that _after_ he’d saved Red.

But how was he going to do that? As strong as he was there was no way he would ever be able to break the chains or the bed posters they were attached to. But giving up was _not_ an option.

Blinking through his tears his eyes roamed the room, looking for anything that might give him an idea. His eyes locked onto the magic blocker across the room. How advanced was it? He’d heard that early models would eventually break if a lot of powerful magic was used around them for long enough. That problem had been completely fixed by his world’s Alphys almost as soon as it had been discovered. But maybe if it was from Stretch’s world or if Stretch had built it himself it might still be flawed. Unlikely but… it was Fell’s last hope.

He took a deep breath before trying to summon a row of Blasters. Not surprisingly he got a painful shock instead. He shook it off as he prepared himself to try again.


	6. Anything

How long had Red been trapped in here by now? Had to be several hours but it was hard to even guess how many exactly with having just woken up from a second nap. And time would feel longer because of his less than good situation.

But it had to have been a long while. His magic was drained substantially, making him feel weak and tired. The only reason he’d even woken up was because of a nightmare of Stretch raping him again. It had only just happened and he was already having nightmares about it, wonderful.

Stretch’s stomach gurgled as Red rolled over with a groan. At least all the beer had been digested, making this an almost comfortable place again. If it wasn’t killing him and the stomach of his rapist, Red might’ve liked it. Warm and soft were kind of his thing and wet and gross didn’t bother him much.

Wasn’t this kind of thing some people’s weird kinky fantasy? Except for the whole dying part anyway… probably. The Undernet could be a weird place sometimes after all.

He groaned as he pushed those thoughts aside. “Ah fuck Boss, please save me soon, please.” He spoke aloud mostly so he could hear something that wasn’t the stomach’s gurgling. He _despised_ that sound and the colour orange.

Fell had to save him soon, right? He was just having some problems getting out of the chains. But he’d do it and kill Stretch before it was too late because he as awesome like that. Red just had to hold on until then. He could do that.

The walls gurgled around him again as, too tired and warm to keep his eyes open for long, nightmares or no nightmares, he drifted off to sleep once more.

***

Stretch woke from his nap with a yawn. He was sitting on couch with the TV on. He hadn’t intended to fall asleep but it didn’t matter much, he could still feel Red’s weight inside his stomach.

Other than that honey and beer earlier he hadn’t eaten or drunk any ‘real food’ all day. But it didn’t matter because he’d been steadily gaining sustenance from Red since swallowing him. This was so much more convenient, eating one monster in the morning and being good to good go for the rest of day. And have the added pleasure of having ultimate power over that monster, reducing them to just food, slowly digesting them with no way for them to prevent their slow death.

He stood up with a yawn, patting his belly in a vain attempt to get a response from Red. Not surprisingly, nothing happened. Oh well, it was time to go check on Fell again and see how he was doing.

***

Fell snapped awake to the sound of the door opening. He’d apparently passed out at some point and now despised himself for doing so. He growled at Stretch to hide his fear as he tried one last time to summon a row of Blaster, still only getting a shock instead. It was useless, the magic blocker wasn’t going to break.

“Hello again.” Stretch grinned as he strode over to stand by the bed. “And before you ask, your bro’s still alive,” he patted his ecto-belly, “for now. Ya wanna say one last thing to him before he’s digested. He won’t hear ya but it’s the thought that counts, right?” He lifted his hoodie enough to reveal his orange ecto-body.

Fell’s eyes locked onto it, fighting the tears that threatened to form. Red was in there _dying_. He couldn’t let that happen but he _couldn’t_ do anything about it either.

“What do you want Stretch?”

“Huh?”

“I said ‘ _what the fuck do you want’_?” Fell clenched his hands into useless fists. “I will do _anything_ , fucking _anything_ , just… please don’t kill my brother, please don’t kill Sans.” He ended in a voice barely above a whisper as tears blurred his vision.

“Anything you say?” Stretch let his hoodie fall back into place as an evil grin splayed across his face.

“Yes, _anything_.” Fell couldn’t escape his chains and he couldn’t use his magic to kill Stretch. A bargain was his only remaining option. “I will do anything you ask as long as you let Sans out.”

“Okay, deal. Summon a cunt for me.”

Fell shuddered at the thought of Stretch raping him again but Red’s life was more important. So, he forced his magic to form into a pussy, it was dry but it would do. His pelvis was still sore but resummoning his magic meant it was fresh. “Now let Sans out.”

“I’ll let him out after we fuck.” Stretch began striping his clothes off.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Stretch was one of the ones who held a promise in high regard, right? Fell could only hope.

“Now, ya want me to fuck you?” Stretch stood next to the bed, naked and grinning. His magic had already formed into a dick again, fully erect.

No, that was the last thing Fell would ever want. But… His eyes locked onto Stretch’s middle. “Yes, I… want you to… fuck me.” He forced through gritted teeth. He could worry about his dignity later, for now he had to appease Stretch to save Red.

“Good to see you’re getting the idea.” Stretch grinned as he moved one hand to Fell’s pussy. Fell jerked as his fingers started playing with him, it was uncomfortable and awful but at least Stretch was preparing him, this would hopefully make him a little wet so the actual sex wouldn’t be as bad as it would be otherwise.

“How bad do ya want me to fuck you?” Stretch said.

This couldn’t be real. Stretch couldn’t be this much of an asshole. Why couldn’t he just fuck him and then cough Red up? Why did he have to do this too?

“Remember your bro’s still digesting in my stomach,” Stretch said at his hesitation, patting his ecto-belly. “I can change my mind about letting him out.”

Fell groaned, pushing aside his dignity as he clenched his pussy around Stretch’s fingers inside him. The more he let them turn him on the faster this would be over. “Really bad, I… want you to… fuck me… really bad.” He couldn’t look Stretch in the eye and focused his gaze on his middle instead. Red _not_ being digested was _far_ more important than his own dignity.

“That’s much better.” Stretch played with him a little while longer before apparently determining he was wet enough. He pulled his fingers out of Fell’s pussy and moved his hand to hover over Fell’s mouth. “Now lick.”

Fell shuddered but summoned his tongue to lick his own slick off Stretch’s fingers anyway. Once his hand was clean Stretch pulled himself up onto the bed to position himself over Fell once more. It took all of Fell’s self-control not to whimper as Stretch lined his dick up with Fell’s pussy.

“Now, I want you to beg for my cock.” Stretch grinned.

Fell groaned. “We don’t have time for this.” He couldn’t know how long it had been since Stretch had swallowed Red, there was no clock in here, but it had been a while and nine hours wasn’t long. “My brother is… dying so just… fuck me and get it over with so you can let him out.”

Stretch chuckled. “Nah, we got time. He hasn’t even been in there for seven hours yet. I’ll let him out in about an hour as long as you keep your end of the bargain and do everything I say.”

That was pushing it far too close for comfort and the sooner Red was safe the better, but… Fell wasn’t the one calling the shots here. This was his only opportunity to save his brother from certain death, he wasn’t going to blow it. So, he took a deep breath as he went back over in his mind what Stretch had asked him to do. “I… want your…”

Stretch grinned in anticipation. “C’mon, ya can say it, I won’t let your bro out if ya don’t beg for it.”

Fell fought back tears as he stared at Stretch’s middle. “…cock, I want your cock. I… want it inside me, I want… you to… fuck me. Please just… fuck me, please. Please, just… please don’t kill Sans, please.” He lost the battle with his tears. “He’s my big brother, I can’t… lose him. So, please let him out, please don’t… digest him, please.”

Stretch didn’t just chuckle this time he outright laughed, like Fell had just told him the funniest joke he’d ever heard. “Goddam, the high and mighty Fell, the great and terrible Papyrus had finally been defeated. If I had known doing this would get you to beg and cry like a little baby I would’ve done it ages ago.”

It was impossible for Fell to hate Stretch any more than he did right now. He was going to kill Stretch one day, regardless of anything else. Even if he died too in the process it would be worth it, all that mattered was that Stretch got destroyed.

“Just… fuck me already.” Fell growled. “Stop wasting time and fucking fuck me.”

“I really wish your bro could hear what was going on out here. What do you think he’d say to his baby bro begging to get fucked like a filthy whore?”

Red would be _pissed_ if he knew even a fraction of what Stretch was doing to Fell. It took a lot to get him truly provoked but once he was he was one of the most dangerous monsters Fell knew. But shrunken and trapped inside Stretch’s stomach he was even more powerless than Fell. So, it was probably a good thing he didn’t know what was going on out here, it would only make his torment worse.

“But let’s get this show on the road, huh? We’ve only got a limited time like this after all before I have to spit your bro up and lose my bargaining chip.” With that Stretch thrust roughly into Fell.

Without the drug it was a lot more uncomfortable and if Stretch hadn’t bothered to prepare him with his fingers beforehand it would’ve been downright painful. But Stretch only cared about his own pleasure as he thrust fast and hard.

“Say you love it,” Stretch said.

“I… love it.” No matter how many degrading things Stretch had him say it never seemed to get easier.

“Keep talking, tell me how much ya want it and how much ya love my cock.”

Why couldn’t Stretch just die a slow painful death? Watching that would be one of the most satisfying things on earth right now. Vengeance would have to come later though.

“I… want it… I love your… cock.” Fell dared to glance at Stretch’s face. The look of evil satisfaction on his face was almost enough to make Fell sick. What was even worse was his magic was reacting to the stimulation, he was getting wetter as Stretch’s dick continued to force its way into him over and over. Which on one hand was a good thing, made it less physically painful, but on the other it meant he might climax on it eventually.

“Keep talking babe.” Stretch grinned. “Later when I let your bro out I’ll be sure to tell him all about how much ya loved me fucking you.”

Red never finding out about this would be far better but at least he’d be around to be disgusted with Fell, Stretch, and the whole situation. So, Fell kept talking, forcing out broken sentences to appease Stretch’s disgusting ego. Vengeance would wait until Red was safe. He kept going even when Stretch came inside him with a warm gushing against the walls of his magic that served to lubricate him more as Stretch wasted no time in resuming his disgusting rape.


	7. Red

Red groaned as he was forced awake once more by Stretch moving again, fast and hard. What was he even doing and why? Red was too tired to try to figure it out.

“Fuck you, fucking asshole,” he said with a groan. “I just wanna sleep why does that gotta be so hard?”

The stomach gurgled around him again, a sound that been haunting his dreams. There was nothing he could do to brace himself against the movement and didn’t even have enough energy to try. But at least there wasn’t anything sloshing around him this time.

“Please hurry Boss please.” He couldn’t take much more of this, he’d never felt so drained before in all of his life. He was so exhausted he would’ve fallen asleep again, even with the movement jostling him as much as it was, if his chest didn’t hurt. Or no, not his chest, his soul. It burned with the strain of how much magic had been drained from him. If Fell didn’t get him out of here soon it would be too late. But Fell would come any minute now. Red just had to hold on for a little bit longer.

After a short while the pain grew more intense, prompting him to pull it out and take a look a look at it. It was hard to focus on it with the continued movement and his exhaustion so he cupped it in his hand to hold it a bit closer to his face. It’s normal red glow was basically gone, its surface gray instead of white, and there was a small crack starting at the tip that ran almost halfway down it.

He stared at it uncomprehending until with a sound like break glass the crack spread further down. He was dying.

Tears flooded his eyes, spilling down his face. “No, no, no, no, please no.” He shook his head. It was too late, Fell wasn’t going to save him. Even if Stretch dusted right this very second Red would still die, the crack was too big and he’d lost too much magic. “Please god no. I don’t wanna die.” He was going to be digested, his dust absorbed by Stretch’s stomach. There’d be nothing of him left.

The crack spread even further down, almost splitting his soul in half. “I’m sorry Boss, I’m sorry. I wasn’t strong enough, I failed.” He whimpered, tears flowing freely down his face as the stomach gurgled around him again, that was going to be the last sound he’d ever hear.

His soul cracked again, its two halves shuddered as it prepared to shatter. There was nothing he could do but stare at it through tear-filled eyes as Stretch’s movements continued to jostle him. He wasn’t ready to die, there were still so many things he wanted to do first. But he didn’t have a choice as his soul cracked one last time, splitting it in half before it shattered.

***

Stretch moaned, coming deep inside Fell’s magic as Red’s weight vanished inside his stomach. That was the most the intense orgasm he’d had all day it was followed immediately by the rush of euphoria and magic from absorbing Red’s dust.

What was even better was Fell moaning underneath him as his body arched with its own climax, his pussy clamping around Stretch’s dick. He’d orgasmed as his brother died, begging for Stretch’s cock, could anything be more perfect?

***

Disgusted with himself, Fell shuddered as his body relaxed once more. Why’d he have to orgasm while he was being raped? While on the drug it made sense but this was just shameful and disgusting. Pushing that thought aside he opened his mouth to continue to feed Stretch lies but stopped when he realized something was off.

Stretch had stopped thrusting for now despite his dick, still buried all the way inside Fell, remaining fully erect. He was grinning even more evilly than before if that was possible. That look sent a shiver of fear through Fell’s soul. Had he come up with another fucked up thing to make Fell say or do? Or… was it something else? Something worse.

“Guess what?” Stretch’s tone only made Fell more afraid.

“What?”

Instead of replying, Stretch deformed his ecto-body. Fell froze as he stared at the empty space beneath his ribcage where Red was supposed to be but wasn’t anymore. Had this just been a foul prank and Stretch had let Red out earlier? Or was Red…

“T-this is a joke, right?” Fell instinctively tugged on his chains again. “You let him out earlier, right? You didn’t actually…”

Stretch chuckled. “As much as I normally like jokes this wasn’t one. Your bro’s dead, I digested him, while fucking you too, just like I wanted.”

It was like the world had been yanked out from underneath Fell, ripping away everything he had once held dear and shattering everything he’d ever believed in. His brother who had been there for him his whole life, the one and only constant in Fell’s life, was now gone. Just like that, no goodbyes or anything else, just dead and gone.

“You… you _liar_.” Fell jerked his chains again, not even feeling the pain this time. “You said you’d let him out.”

“Yeah, I said that but you were the one dumb enough to believe me,” Stretch said. “I’d be stupid to let either or both of you live after this. You’d kill me for sure and I can’t have that.” With that he started thrusting again with renewed vigor.

Fell tensed, yanking on his chains and gathering his magic to summon an armada of Blasters. All he got for his efforts was more pain. He tried again anyway with the same result.

“Ya really wanna kill me huh?” Stretch kept thrusting, not even slowing a little. “Too bad pal, that’s not happening.”

Fell kept trying anyway, getting zapped over and over again. The physical pain at least distracted him from more unpleasant things. His efforts were useless though, he couldn’t kill Stretch, couldn’t even get Stretch to stop raping him. He was totally and completely helpless.

“Ah, is the little baby gonna cry some more?” Stretch’s tone was more than a little condescending as Fell went limp.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” His hate was the only thing he had left. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Stretch as tears did indeed flow freely from his eyes. It’s not like it mattered though, his brother was dead.

“I’m sure ya do but that’s okay, I never expected ya to like me so you’re not hurting my feelings… much.”

Fell ignored him. Replying would’ve only egged him on and Fell didn’t care anymore. He instead clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away.

Stretch didn’t seem to care though as he kept fucking him. This time when he started to get close to orgasm, a feeling Fell was far too familiar with by now, he pulled out. Despite the unusualness of that and feeling the bed dip as Stretch changed positions over him, Fell didn’t bother looking up until he felt warm cum spray down across his face. Keeping his eyes closed to make sure none of it would get his eye sockets, he whimpered as he felt some of it mix with his tears and land on his closed mouth.

“Ha, fucking perfect.” Stretch’s disgustedly satisfied grin was audible in his voice. “Check it out Fell.” One of his fingers scraped against Fell’s forehead, scooping up some of his cum.

Still crying, Fell opened his eyes to see Stretch still looming over him and holding a finger in front of his face, a dot of cum on the tip of it. Instead of being pure orange, like it should’ve been because that was Stretch’s magic colour, it had a red tinge.

“I got all that red coloured magic from your bro, enough that it shows up in my magic.”

Fell gagged and would’ve vomited if he’d been able to, violently dry heaving instead. That was all that was left of Red and it was on his _face_.

“I found out about it the morning after I ate Razz,” Stretch continued, immune to Fell’s horrified misery. “It’s cool, don’t ya think?”

Fell whimpered and growled as he tugged on his chains, this time with the sole goal of trying to wipe the magic on his face off. It didn’t work, nothing ever worked. At least his tears were washing some of it away, nowhere close to all of it though.

“Well, _I_ think it’s cool.” Stretch slid off the bed and wiped his hand off on the blanket. “It’ll of course only last until I burn through all the magic I got from Red. But after I eat you I’ll get even more red magic. Won’t that be nice?”

Shuddering Fell, went limp once more, there was no point in fighting. “You going to do that now?” He hardly even cared if the answer was ‘yes’. It would at least mean that everything would be over soon and Stretch wouldn’t be able to rape him anymore, or taunt him. And he wouldn’t have to see Stretch’s face or hear his voice ever again.

“Nah, I’m not hungry again yet.” Stretch said it like they were discussing eating real food. “And I’d like to have one more round of fun with ya beforehand. So, I’ll eat ya tomorrow morning instead.”

Fell would rather have it over and done with as soon as possible. This was only drawing out his misery further. Which was probably part of the point, Stretch seemed to get a kick out of making people suffer.

Stretch yawned wide as retrieved his clothes form the floor. “I guess I’ll see ya then,” he said as he began lazily pulling on first his pants and then his hoodie. “I’d tell ya to enjoy your last night ever but I doubt you will, ya know with the chains and all.”

Fell almost growled again but turned his head away instead. Not enjoying it was the least of his worries and the chains certainly weren’t the worst part. Why couldn’t this just be over and done with already if there was no way for him to get out of it alive anyway?

“See ya tomorrow morning for breakfast Fell dearest.” Stretch’s voice was followed by the lights turning off and the sound of the door opening and closing.

Fell shuddered hard enough to make the chains clink softly as he dissolved in tears once more. He belatedly realized that his magic was still manifested in his pelvis, filled with Stretch’s cum. He groaned as he dispelled it, his pelvis was already covered in dried cum adding a little more wouldn’t make a difference.

The chains clinked as he instinctively tried to curl in on himself in misery and despair as he sobbed. Red was dead and soon he would be too. But he had one more miserable painful night ahead of him. And in the morning…

“Oh god, please no.” He hiccupped on a sob. He couldn’t take anymore. Why couldn’t he just die right now instead?


	8. Night

Blueberry sighed as he looked over Stretch’s note again. The basic gist of it was that he was going to be out of the house for a while but would be back within a day or two. Which would’ve been fine if the circumstances weren’t so mysterious and kind of troubling. Stretch had gone out of his way to make sure Blueberry wouldn’t be able to ask about where he was going or what he’d be doing. He’d left the note in the middle of the night last night on the kitchen table held in place by a half-empty bottle of honey, leaving Blueberry to wake up to it this morning. Who did that kind of thing without saying anything about the possibility beforehand?

And Stretch’s odd secretive behaviour the last couple of days made this even more worrying. He was up to something he specifically didn’t want Blueberry to know about. Which could only mean he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Possibly drugs, the bad dangerous kind that could get him in trouble or seriously damage his health.

Blueberry had tried calling him multiple times throughout the day, intending to bring up what he might be doing casually and as nonconfrontationally as possible, only to find upon returning home about a couple hours ago that Stretch had left his phone in his room. Was that intentional so Blueberry couldn’t call him or had he just innocently forgotten it again? And did suspecting the former make Blueberry a bad brother?

“Gosh dang it Papyrus, I’m not in the mood for this nonsense.” Blueberry huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms.

He frowned, his annoyance fading some as his mind went to Razz and how he’d always crossed his arms and huffed when he was annoyed too. It was hard to believe that he was really gone. It was still maybe possible that he’d come back one day but… two months was a long time. Even in the friendly universes if someone disappeared for that long they’d be well on their way to being presumed dead and Razz’s world was the opposite of friendly. So, what were the chances of him still being alive?

Fighting the tears that always threatened to form when thinking about Razz these days, Blueberry balled up Stretch’s note and tossed it into the trashcan. He’d scold him for being secretive whenever he returned home. And then Blueberry would get to the bottom of whatever bad thing Stretch was doing behind his back and put a stop to it if need be.

He sniffed as he wiped unshed tears from his eyes with his gloved hands. There was no one around to see him cry but he didn’t want to anyway. He should probably still be holding onto hope, Razz was one of the strongest monsters he’d ever met after all, but…

Blueberry shook his head as he left the kitchen. Thinking and worrying about Razz wouldn’t help. Everything that could be done to find him had already been done. He was eventually going to get out of whatever trouble he was in by himself or… never come back at all because he was dead. But now that Blueberry was thinking about it, it would be hard to stop, especially since he was all alone with no one to distract him.

He disliked being home alone in general but hated it even more when he was sad and lonely like he suddenly found himself being. Maybe he could go visit one of one the alternate universes. It was almost dark out now but… Slim could always use the company. He was even more upset about Razz’s disappearance than Blueberry was. Even though hanging out with him always made Blueberry sad too, hence why he didn’t do it very often. He should though, Slim was his friend and needed all the support he could get.

After checking in the mirror to make sure he wasn’t crying anymore and putting his happy façade back on, he walked back out the front door, locking it behind him. He made his way to the side of the house to the secret door that led to the basement. He locked that door too before going down the stairs.

The machine sat in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space in the small basement. Blueberry approached it, pausing when he saw the screen which by default always displayed the travel log. Somebody had gone to Red and Fell’s world late last night.

The only person it could’ve been was Stretch. But why? Was he doing whatever bad thing he was doing with Red? They were friends, so maybe. There was no way Fell would allow Red to do nasty drugs or anything like that so was Red keeping secrets from Fell too? Assuming that was even what they were doing, it could be something else entirely.

Maybe Blueberry could go check on Stretch to make sure he really wasn’t doing anything bad. If he was Blueberry could scold him right then and then and get Fell’s help putting a stop to it. And if he wasn’t Blueberry would just say he was curious and wanted to know what was up, Stretch would be annoyed about that though. Maybe Blueberry could be stealthy and not reveal himself at all if he didn’t have to.

Spying on his brother probably wasn’t a thing he should be doing, just spying in general was wrong. But he wouldn’t have to if Stretch wasn’t being so secretive and shady about whatever he was up to. And he was just doing it to make sure Stretch wasn’t doing anything that could get him hurt. So, he was just looking out for his brother, that wasn’t so bad, was it?

Before he could second guess himself and change his mind, Blueberry pressed the big green ‘GO’ button, transporting him to Fell and Red’s basement. He took a few seconds to shake off the woozy feeling using the machine always left him with before heading up a dingy version of the stairs he’d just come down.

Luckily, this technically being his house, all the keys from his universe worked here too. He let himself out of the basement, making sure to lock it before running to the front door. Once inside he softly closed the door and locked it too.

The living room was empty and the house was dead silent. Everyone was probably asleep by now. But if Stretch wasn’t napping on the couch did that mean he was sleeping in Red or Fell’s room? Because they didn’t have a guest room. Was _that_ what he was being secretive about? He was having some kind of something with Fell and/or Red. He’d never seemed interested in them like that but maybe he was.

Blueberry would quickly check to make sure and see which of them it was if not both, being a stealthy as possible, and then he’d leave. He’d pretend not to know anything until Stretch felt ready to tell him. Assuming anything was even happening. But he hoped it was, a secret romance would not only be super exciting it was also a thousand times better than what Blueberry had been assuming up until now.

He snuck up the stairs, wincing each time they creaked underneath him. If this house was the same as his why was it so much more run down and creaky? They had presumably been built at the same time so it didn’t make a whole lot of sense. But he reached the top of the stairs seemingly without waking anyone.

He’d check Fell’s room first since it was closest. He tiptoed over to it and oh so slowly turned the handle to pull it open and peek inside. He couldn’t see anything other than that the light was off so he pulled it open just enough for him to step in. He closed it behind himself as quietly as possible before turning to face the rest of the room.


	9. Chains

His ability to see being tied entirely to his magic and not physical eyes meant Blueberry, like all monsters with that trait, could see decently in the dark. It came in handy on the very rare occasion that he had to check on somebody who was sleeping.

He looked towards Fell’s bed, placed in almost the exact same position as his own was back in his world. Fell was not surprisingly lying on it but… something was wrong. Were those… chains?

Blueberry crept closer to get a better look. Yep, those were chains, their cuffs locked around Fell’s wrists and ankles, attached to the bed posts, forcing Fell to lay on his back spread eagled. Why though? And it was hard to tell for sure in the dark but it looked like his wrists and ankles might be or had been… bleeding, like he’d been struggling hard for a long time.

“Fell?” Blueberry’s voice was barely louder than a whisper but Fell jerked awake to it anyway. The chains clinked as the pulled on them, almost panicked like, before his head turned and his eyes fixed on Blueberry.

“Blueberry?” he sounded shocked and there were specks of something on his face. And… he was naked without even a blanket to cover himself.

Blueberry blushed, quickly averting his gaze to focus on Fell’s face once more. “Um, what’s going on here?” Was this a BDSM thing or… something else, something more sinister? Surely not, right?

Fell growled, tugging on his chains hard enough that it had to hurt but he didn’t seem to care. “Fucking _Stretch_.” The extreme hatred in his voice sent a chill down Blueberry’s spine. No one hated someone that much for no reason.

“What did he do?” Given Fell’s circumstances Blueberry was no longer sure he wanted to know. Had Stretch been the one who’d chained him up? If so where was Red?

“He…” Fell’s voice broke, like he might be about to start crying, something Blueberry could never imagine him doing. “…he killed my brother, he killed Sans.” Was it possible for someone to sound extremely angry and broken at the same time? Because Fell did.

“He… killed Red?” Blueberry couldn’t believe that. “No, he… wouldn’t do something like that. He would never hurt anyone let alone kill them.”

Fell made a sound that might’ve been a laugh if it wasn’t filled with so much misery and anger. “He’s a fucking faker. He… raped Sans and then he… he ate him, used a shrinking potion or some shit, swallowed him whole.” There was a crazed note in his voice but… he clearly believed what he said without any doubt. And tears, he was crying.

But… it couldn’t be true. Even if Stretch was keeping secrets he wasn’t like that. He wasn’t a bad person. But then why had he come here during the same timeframe that Fell was chained naked to the bed? And why would Fell lie? While crying no less.

“He was…” Fell continued, “fucking me… when Sans died inside him… digested.”

Blueberry took a small step back. “That… can’t be true.” Stretch couldn’t be a rapist or a murderer, especially by way of cannibalism. Blueberry had known him his whole his life, how could he be like that without Blueberry having at least some idea?

And a shrinking potion, with magic such a thing was conceivable but where would Stretch have gotten the know-how to make something like that? But… he was smart and he did spend a lot of time in his room and was very insistent that Blueberry never go in there to clean it. As of four or five months ago he’d even started locking it whenever he left to make sure of that. Which didn’t mean he was experimenting with making any kind of shrinking potion in there. He just liked his privacy and had gotten tired of Blueberry going against his wishes and cleaning his room despite being told not to.

“He ate Razz too.”

Blueberry froze in place, unsure at first if he’d heard right. Stretch had acted odd after Razz’s disappearance, never when he thought anyone else was around to see or hear him though. He’d seemed inordinately pleased about the whole thing. Blueberry had assumed it was simply because he hadn’t liked Razz, thought he was trying to corrupt Blueberry or something, and was glad he was gone. It had struck Blueberry as wrong at the time but he’d ignored it because of how sympathetic and comforting he was when Slim and Blueberry were around him. But even if that had been entirely an act and he was happy Razz was dead and maybe even knew that for a fact somehow, as bad as that was it didn’t have to mean he’d been the one who killed Razz epically by… eating and digesting him.

“No, no, no.” Blueberry shook his head, making a negative gesture with his hands too. “I’ll talk to him, we’ll talk to him and… and you’ll see it isn’t true. My brother… wouldn’t do that.” Right? Stretch _wouldn’t_ do that… right?

Fell took a deep breath as he glared up at the ceiling. “Free me.” His tone made it a command, not a request.

“Of course.” Blueberry wouldn’t dream of leaving him chained up like that and he had to be free for them to go talk to Stretch about this. And when they did Stretch would reveal that it was a joke, nothing but a sick prank, that he hadn’t eaten or killed anyone. But what about what Fell had said about Stretch raping Red and then himself? Well… Blueberry would figure out what to do about that when they got there. “How do I free you? Is there a key or something?”

“On the bedside table.”

Blueberry glanced over and saw that there was indeed a small key on the bedside table. He walked closer to grab it and turned to face Fell once more. He wasn’t crying anymore but he was still shaking, causing the chains to clink softly. The look on his face was one of controlled fury. Things might get violent if Blueberry freed him but… leaving him chained up would be wrong.

Blueberry’s hands only shook a little as he unlocked Fell’s cuffs one by one. Up close it was impossible not to see where the cuffs had dug into Fell’s bones, scraping away at them until they’d bled, quite badly too. And despite himself Blueberry accidentally got a peek at Fell’s pelvis too, there was something dried on it, hard to tell what with the light still off though. Part of him was grateful for that. There was also a dried mess on the bed too, near the foot and underneath Fell’s pelvis, also thankfully unidentifiable in the dark.

Once the last cuff was unlocked, Blueberry stepped back and placed the key on the bedside table once more. Fell groaned as he pulled his limbs in, every movement stiff and obviously painful. Despite that he continued to flex them anyway, as if getting used to be able to move them again. How long had he been chained up? Blueberry didn’t want to know.

Eventually Fell pushed himself into a sitting position and scooted off the bed. His movements were stiff and awkward as he straightened, unsteady on his feet, but he started walking anyway. Blueberry moved to stand near him, ready to catch him should he fall while maintaining a respectable distance between them.

Fell strode around the room a few times, his gait getting more and more sure with each step. He seemed unashamed of his nakedness, not making even the smallest move to cover himself in anyway. Blueberry averted his gaze as much as possible while still keeping an eye on him just in case.

Once he seemed confident that he’d regained his balance and worked through his stiffness, Fell strode over to the corner of the room where a black box with a cylinder and dish came off the top, a magic blocker. Blueberry had only seen one before but wasn’t surprised one was here, Fell would’ve been able to cut through his chains or at least the destroy the bed posters to free himself if he’d had access to his magic.

Fell grabbed the top of it to lift it before smashing it into the ground. The thump it made was muffled by the carpet but the brutality behind it made Blueberry flinch anyway. Despite it already clearly being broken, Fell lifted it again to bring it down just as hard. Its outer shell broke and its ‘guts’ sprayed across the floor.

“You done?” Blueberry asked in a whisper as Fell finally let go of it.

“No.” Fell’s tone was hard and emotionless, his face matched it. “You know where Stretch is?”

“Uh… I’m not sure. But I’m sure once we find him he’ll…” Blueberry cut off as Fell turned away to stride towards the door with a purpose. “… he’ll uh have a good explanation for all this,” Blueberry finished as he followed. “Okay maybe not… a good explanation but… he didn’t kill anybody, he couldn’t have.” A rapist was better than a murderer, right? Stretch would go to jail for long time, possibly the rest of his life, assuming he really _had_ raped Fell and possibly Red too. Which… the evidence seemed to be stacked high against him on that front, so… But he wasn’t a cannibal or a murderer, he _couldn’t_ be.

Fell ignored him as he left the room, leaving the door to swing open. He paused for a second or two before turning to head further down the hallway, towards Red’s room.

Blueberry had to almost jog to keep up with Fell’s long strides. “We’re just going talk to him when we find him, right? There’s no need for violence. If… he did… do some of the stuff you said he did then we’ll have him arrested and locked up and stuff, right? Right?” Even if Stretch was a bad person Blueberry didn’t want him hurt, especially not killed. Stretch was still his big brother after all.

Fell didn’t even glance his way as they reached Red’s room. He opened the door and walked in, Blueberry on his heels. Stretch was indeed in there, sprawled out and fast asleep on Red’s bed. Red himself however was nowhere to be seen. That didn’t mean he was dead though, he could be sleeping somewhere else like… the kitchen or some other room Blueberry hadn’t been into yet today.

Fell strode right up to the bed and grabbed Stretch’s ankle, giving it a hard yank. Stretch jerked awake, his gaze locking onto Fell. “How the fuck…” He sounded _terrified_ as he cut off with a yelp of pain as Fell presumably squeezed his ankle hard enough to hurt.

“Don’t hurt him,” Blueberry said, loud enough to pull both their gazes.

“Sans,” Stretch said, shocked. “Whatever the fuck he told you isn’t true. I would never hurt Red, ya know that.” How did he know that Fell was accusing him of hurting Red? “I’m not…” He cut off with another squawk of pain this time accompanied by the sound of bone breaking.

“You fucking _piece of shit_.” Fell yanked on his ankle again, forcing him to the floor with a painful sounding thud. “You _killed him_.” There was the sound of more bones snapping as Fell twisted Stretch’s leg, forcing it to bend in a way it obviously shouldn’t. Stretch kicked at him with his other foot but Fell ignored it.

“Stop.” Blueberry took a step forward to try to break them up but they disappeared with a small pop, Stretch teleporting somewhere. A few seconds later there was the sound of something crashing to the floor downstairs, sounded like from the kitchen.

It couldn’t be true though, could it? Stretch wouldn’t… Blueberry mentally slapped himself to stop tears from forming in his eyes. Now was not the time to think about that stuff, he had to make sure Fell didn’t kill Stretch first.


	10. Fight

Blueberry ran out of the room and down the stairs, jumping past the last two steps. He ran into the kitchen to see that they’d resumed their fight with magic this time.

Stretch, his broken bleeding leg sticking out at an odd angle, was sprawled out of the kitchen floor, Fell standing over him. Two of Fell’s bone constructs impaled one of his arms and other leg, red tinted orange magic pooling underneath it. (Where had the red tint come from?) Despite having to be painful Stretch’s other hand grasped onto a fourth bone construct, held by Fell, shaking with the effort of holding it still. Judging by the crack on the side of Stretch’s skull, Fell had already gotten at least one good hit in with it.

Fell was already summoning another construct above his head, aiming it downward. Blueberry fired his own small bone construct to knock Fell’s off target, making it stab into the floor next to Stretch’s head instead of through it.

“Stop fighting.” Blueberry was almost shouting as he glared at both Fell and Stretch. “You’ve won the fight, there’s no need to kill him. We’ll take him back to my world and turn him into the Royal Guard. If he did do what you said he did then he’ll spend the rest of his life in prison. No one else needs to die.”

Fell growled, angrier and nastier than Blueberry had ever heard him. “That’s not good enough.” Even without armor or even clothes he managed to look strong and intimidating.

Blueberry’s interruption had given Stretch time to recover some, one of his Blasters formed in the air almost right in Fell’s face. Fell jerked to the side just in time to avoid its beam as it fired, his constructs holding Stretch in place shattering.

Panting, Stretch pulled himself back with his arms, leaving behind a trail of red-orange blood. _Where_ had the red colouring come from? It _shouldn’t_ be there. Four more of his Blasters formed in the air around Fell, encircling him. Fell was summoning Blasters too, eight of them, all pointed directly at Stretch.

“I said, ‘ _stop fighting_ ’.” Blueberry reached out towards both of them with blue gravity magic, enveloping their souls and pressing down on them as hard as he could. If either of them had been paying him the slightest bit of attention they would’ve been ready and been able to fight it. But they were too focused on trying to kill each other.

Concentration broken, all the Blasters they’d summoned shattered with a crack of aborted magic even as their maws began opening to fire. Stretch, who’d been holding himself up on with his arms in a half sitting position, collapsed the rest of the way to the floor, the sound of the back of his skull connecting with the floor audible. And Fell, ever one of the most resilient monsters Blueberry knew, merely fell to one knee. If he wasn’t weakened by whatever ordeal he’d suffered earlier he undoubtedly would’ve been able to shake off Blueberry’s magic hold as if it were nothing.

Blueberry walked over to stand in between them, still concentrating on his blue magic to hold them down. He’d never used it on two people at once more before and was already feeling the strain. Good thing he’d spent so much time practicing it with his Alphys over the years.

“No more fighting please.” Despite his words Blueberry’s tone was anything but a polite request. Ignoring Fell’s snarled, “Fuck you,”, he turned to look down at Stretch. “Is it true? Did you kill Red?” Before doing anything else he needed to know the truth.

“No, of course not,” Stretch said. If it had been literally almost anyone else Blueberry probably wouldn’t have picked up on the lie. But he _knew_ Stretch, had known him all his life. When lying to his face, Stretch was never able to fully meet Blueberry’s gaze, his eyes always shifted to the side, even if it was only for a second or two. Like they did now.

Blueberry’s hands clenched into tight fists. “Razz too?”

Stretch grimaced, he knew Blueberry knew he’d lied. “Yeah, but he deserved it. He was trying to steal and corrupt you so I…” He cut off as Blueberry’s hand connected with the side of his face with a loud smack, snapping his head to the side.

“He was my _friend._ ” Blueberry’s hand itched to slap him again, harder this time, the only thing stopping him from doing so was how badly injured Stretch already was. “Red too, and you _killed_ them.”

“Well, that depends on your definition of ‘kill’. I ate them, which made them food, right? Ya don’t kill food, you digest it.” So, Fell hadn’t been exaggerating or lying. Stretch really _had_ eaten Razz and Red. Was there any worse way to kill someone? “So, bro, ya can’t really…”

Blueberry bent down to slap him again, harder than before. “ _Don’t_ call me that. You’re not my brother my anymore.” How could they be related when Stretch was so… evil?

Stretch didn’t look sad or even the slightest bit regretful at Blueberry’s words. Instead he looked mad, annoyed even, like he was being wronged somehow. “You don’t get to make that kinda call. You’re mine whether ya like it or not.” The possessiveness in his tone broke through Blueberry’s rage to plant a small sliver of fear in his soul. Was this really the kind, caring brother Blueberry had grown up with? Had he always been like this? He was clearly good at hiding it since Blueberry had had no idea about it until tonight, so it was possible.

Blueberry opened his mouth to reply, with what he didn’t know, but what came out instead was a surprised squeak as he was yanked backwards and up by the collar of his shirt. He’d been so shocked at Stretch’s actions, he’d forgotten to keep holding Fell down.

Fell lifted him by the back of his shirt and roughly tossed him to the side, sending him sprawling to the floor. He pushed himself to his hands and feet to see that Fell had grabbed onto Stretch’s leg again, no doubt to make sure he couldn’t teleport away without dragging Fell with him.

Fell was already summoning another Blaster, pointed at Stretch. They both vanished with a pop a half second before its laser hit where Stretch had been lying. They reappeared on the other side of the kitchen. Stretch’s injured leg caused him to instantly collapse from the standing position he’d no doubt instinctively placed himself in. Fell didn’t miss a beat though, already forming a bone construct seemingly even before the teleport had finished.

Without pushing himself to his feet, Blueberry summoned his own attack, shooting it towards Fell’s once more. But with the added distance, it hit a second too late this time as Fell’s construct burst through Stretch’s ribcage before he’d even finished falling to the ground.

There was a sound like breaking glass as the shocked angry look on Stretch’s face dissolved into dust along with the rest of him to land in a pile at Fell’s feet. Blueberry’s hand lowered to the ground from when he’d raised it upon firing his attack. He stared in at the pile of dust and clothes, not wanting to believe it was really there.

“You killed him.” Blueberry’s voice sounded emotionless even to himself. Should he be angry at Fell or himself for messing up and letting this happen?

“Yes, I did.” Fell stepped back. “If I could, I’d bring him back to do it again a thousand fucking times. But not even _that_ would ever be enough.”

Blueberry pushed himself to his feet to stumble over to kneel besides Stretch’s dust. He hovered his hands over it, as if he wanted to gather it up, but was too afraid to lower them. Even with his gloves on he didn’t want to touch it, like touching it would make all of this real.

“Now, gather his dust and get the _fuck_ out of my house.” Fell’s snarl was accompanied by a loud clinking sound to Blueberry’s left. Glancing over, he saw an empty jar that Fell had undoubtedly threw at him, presumably to carry Stretch’s dust.

Blueberry straightened, clenching his hands into fists as he glared at Fell. “You killed him, you murderer.”

“You think I give a fuck?” Fell glared back, hate burning in his eyes. “He _killed Sans_. He deserved a death a _thousand_ times worse than that. The only reason I’m not killing you for being related to him is because you disowned him. Now, I’m going to take a shower, you and that piece of shit’s filthy dust better not be down here when I get back.” With that he turned on his heel and marched out, muttering something under his breath that sounded a bit like, “At least you have dust to spread.”

Trembling, Blueberry knelt once more. He gathered up Stretch’s dust in the jar, for such a tall monster there seemed to be not all that much, but then again, he was, or had been a skeleton so it made sense. Some of it stuck to palms of his gloves, making them appear gray instead of their usual vibrant blue. He tried not to think about it as he screwed the lid on the jar shut. He then gathered up Stretch’s clothing and left, he didn’t fancy finding out what Fell would do to him if he was still there when he came back.

The trip to the machine and his universe was short, not even five minutes even with struggling to unlock and relock things with only one hand. But it still somehow managed to feel like a long time before he was back home in his universe, closing the door behind himself. He didn’t even bother locking it, his universe was friendly, no one had ever tried to break in before, and his hands were full.

He wondered into the kitchen and placed the jar of dust and Stretch’s clothes on the table. That wasn’t a good place for them and he’d often scolded Stretch about leaving things on the table, they needed that space to eat, but he didn’t care. He’d find somewhere better to put them tomorrow or whenever he got around to it. He exited to the living room, dragging his feet.

He barely made it to the couch before the tears finally came. He collapsed onto it, his head on the armrest. He curled into a tight ball as his whole body started shaking with sobs. He wasn’t even sure what he was crying about the most, Stretch’s actions, Razz and Red’s deaths, or Stretch’s death, nor did he care. It didn’t matter anyway.


	11. Explanation

It was late evening and nobody had come to visit Slim today yet. No one had come yesterday either. Stretch and/or Red sometimes accompanied by Fell had come over for at least a few hours pretty much every day since Razz had disappeared or in Red’s case occasionally invited him over to his and Fell’s place. But they hadn’t shown up yesterday or today. Where were they?

Maybe they’d finally gotten tired of him. He wouldn’t blame them if they had, he’d become a giant mess since Razz’s disappearance. But that would mean he was all alone. He wasn’t sure he could take that.

He checked the clock again, thinking, hoping that maybe it wasn’t really that late, like midday or something. But no, it was almost six in the afternoon. If anyone was going to come by to keep him company today they would’ve done so by now.

He slumped further down on the couch. The TV was on and he’d been looking at it for a while but not really watching it. He didn’t care about whatever was on, he’d seen it all more times than he cared to consider.

He should get drunk again. Well, no, he shouldn’t, doing that wasn’t good, but he wanted to anyway. It would make him feel less lonely, or more accurately make him care less once he was drunk enough. It’s not like anyone cared anyway, they’d all abandoned him.

But before he could muster up enough energy to force himself off the couch and to the kitchen the doorbell rang. Red, Stretch, and all the others that could teleport would’ve done so, meaning it wasn’t any of them. But still company was company and it would at least be a small distraction.

He pushed himself off the couch and went over to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open just enough to see who it was, just in case.

“Hi Slim.” It was Blueberry. But something was wrong. He was smiling but it was weak and forced. He looked tired with bags under his eyes and had obviously been crying recently.

“Hey Blue buddy, what’s up?” Slim stepped back to allow Blueberry to enter.

Blueberry sighed as he walked in. He was holding a small stack of notebooks that he dropped onto the coffee table before slumping onto the couch as Slim closed and relocked the door. “I need to talk to you about something.” He was still trying to force a smile and failing.

Slim grabbed the remote to turn off the TV before sitting next to him. “What’s wrong?” Helping Blueberry would at least give him a distraction from his own problems.

“Lots of stuff. I’m pretty sure Fell would come tell you about this eventually but… I feel like I should be the one to tell you even though you might hate me afterwards.”

“I doubt that.” Even if Blueberry wasn’t an alternate version of his brother, Slim could never see himself hating him.

“Well uh…” Blueberry finally gave up on trying to force a happy expression as his whole body slumped in a way Slim had never seen him do before. “You haven’t heard what I have to say yet. And if you do hate me afterward I’ll understand.”

This was going to be very bad, wasn’t it? Did it have something to do with Razz?

“Just tell me what it is.”

Blueberry took a deep breath before reaching over to grab the notebooks off the coffee table. “A good starting point would probably be what my… Stretch was secretly working on his room.” That was odd, why had he referred to Stretch as ‘Stretch’ and not ‘my brother’ like he’d been about to? “He uh made three different types of uh drugs, as he calls them in his notes. One puts people in a very deep sleep, another causes them to shrink, and the other it uh… makes them very aroused and uh forces them to form their magic into a… pussy.” As he spoke he handed Slim the notebooks, one at a time as he listed what was presumably written about in them.

Slim stared down at them. Those first two had been odd and probably not good but the third one had all kinds of bad implications. The sex obsessed universe had plenty of aphrodisiacs but nothing that forced anything. This sounded more a like a… date rape drug. Why would Stretch want something like that let alone go to the trouble of making it? Had he used it on anyone?

Slim couldn’t picture him doing that to anyone, especially not after how close they’d become after Razz’s disappearance. If it was pretty much anyone other than Blueberry bringing him this, he wouldn’t have believed it. Wait… was _this_ why Blueberry was so upset? Had Stretch… used the drug on him?

“Did he hurt you?” Slim would _destroy_ him if he had.

Blueberry flinched a little at his tone. “No, he uh didn’t use it on me and he didn’t hurt me either. But…” he looked down, fidgeting with his hands, “I’m not entirely sure he wouldn’t have after I learned about his secret.”

Slim relaxed a little, but only a little. “What secret?”

“He uh…” Blueberry took a deep breath, “…was not a good person. He did some bad things and was only acting nice and stuff afterward.”

Given the fact that he’d made a strong sleep drug and a date rape drug, that wasn’t as surprising a revelation as it would’ve otherwise been. And still wouldn’t have been believable at all if it wasn’t coming from Blueberry, the least likely person to lie, especially about something like this, and Stretch’s own brother. But what was surprising was Blueberry’s use of the past tense.

“He’s… dead?”

Blueberry nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. Slim’s first instinct was to reach out and comfort him but was pulled up short when Blueberry put a hand on his arm to stop him. “I’m okay,” he said despite the opposite being true. “I still have to tell you what he did, you have a right to know. Just… give me a little bit please. It’s hard to talk about.”

“Of course.” Slim did _not_ like where this was going, he _needed_ to know what Stretch had done. But he wasn’t going to push Blueberry. “Take all the time ya need. Ya want me to get ya anything?”

“A cup of tea would be nice.” Something that would take a couple minutes to prepare, no doubt so he could collect himself.

“’Kay, be right back.” Slim stood and went to the kitchen. It took a little bit to find the tea stuff. Razz had been the tea drinker in this house. Thinking about him as always sent a pang of sadness through Slim’s soul.

But… Stretch was dead. He’d been a faker though, he’d apparently done something _very_ bad. So, Slim shouldn’t be sad, should he? No, probably not. But until he knew what Stretch had done he couldn’t help it. And he couldn’t blame Blueberry for being sad either, good or bad, Stretch had been his brother.

He made two cups of tea since he figured he could use a drink that wasn’t alcoholic for once too. He carried them into the living room and sat back on the couch, handing Blueberry his mug.

“Thanks.” Blueberry cupped it in his hands and took a sip from it. He’d stopped crying though he still looked sad and tired, like he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. And he wasn’t wearing his gloves, why was that? Slim had never seen him without them before.

Slim took a drink from his own mug before placing it on the coffee table. “Ya ready to talk?”

“No, but if we waited until I was we’d be waiting forever. And… you need to know about this and I should be the one that tells you. So, uh… where to start?” Blueberry stared down into his tea, as if looking for the answers there. “Red’s dead too, Stretch killed him.”

Slim should’ve been expecting something like that after what Blueberry had said about Stretch being a bad person, but he hadn’t. It was hard to imagine Stretch killing anyone but especially someone like Red, who’d been one of his friends.

“I asked him about it last night, he tried to deny it but… he was lying,” Blueberry continued, still not meeting Slim’s gaze, looking down at his tea instead. “It… gets worse though. According to Fell, who had no reason to lie, Stretch… raped Red and then used that shrinking drug on him so he could… eat him, swallowed him whole apparently. He uh… basically admitted to that last thing.”

“What?” How could that have happened? “That’s…” Slim didn’t even know what to say to that and he certainly didn’t want to believe it.

“It’s really messed up, I know,” Blueberry said. “But that’s uh… a way to ensure no dust is left behind when you kill someone. It’s in his notes, the one about the shrinking drug starts with notes about… getting rid of monster dust without leaving any traces. I guess… _that_ occurred to him at some point and he found a way to make it happen. It makes sense though, right? Monsters and monster dust are made of magic, the way monster food is so… eating a monster would leave no trace behind because you’d just… absorb their magic until they died and then… absorb their dust too.”

Any sadness Slim had felt for Stretch’s death was now gone. In fact, if he wasn’t dead already, Slim would ensure that it would happen soon. “That’s… _disgusting_.” If swallowed whole, the monster, in this case Red, wouldn’t have died right away, that was too much magic to absorb all at once. So, how long had Red lingered, slowly dying as his magic was sucked out of him? Had it been painful? Had he been conscious for the whole process? Hopefully not.

“Yeah, I know.” Blueberry sounded like he was on the verge of tears again. He took a long drink from his tea, finishing it before placing the mug on the coffee table. “Fell was… chained up on his bed by Stretch. He’s the one who told me some of this stuff last night when I went over looking for Stretch. But uh… he also said that Stretch was… raping him when Red finished… digesting.”

Slim almost gagged at the thought alone. That was _horrible_. He couldn’t imagine any worse way to die or lose a loved one. “I’m glad that fucker’s dead.”

“I know.” Blueberry let out a broken sob, making Slim regret his words.

“Fuck.” Slim didn’t know what to say. “I uh shouldn’t’ve said it like that. He’s still your bro so…”

“No, it’s okay,” Blueberry cut him off, looking up at him through tear filled eyes. “I disowned him last night anyway.” Blueberry bowed his head again and looked away. “But I… haven’t told you everything yet.”

“What else is there? Is… Fell dead too?”

“No, Fell is the one who killed Stretch last night. I tried to stop him but…” Blueberry shrugged sadly. “I failed.”

Gosh, poor Blueberry. Not only did he learn about what an evil abomination Stretch was he also had to watch his brother die. No wonder why his usual cheeriness was completely absent. Slim reached out, intending to pull Blueberry into a hug.

“He did it to Razz too.”

Slim froze at Blueberry’s words. “You mean…”

“Yeah.” Blueberry nodded, still not looking at him. “What he did to Red he also did to Razz.”

Slim slumped back against the couch. “Ya sure?”

Blueberry nodded, tears running down his face. “Fell told me and… when I asked Stretch he uh admitted to it.”

“Wait so, that means my brother’s really…” Slim couldn’t say it. He wanted with all his soul to believe it wasn’t true, that this whole thing was nothing but a sick nasty prank. But… Blueberry wouldn’t lie.

“Yeah, he’s… never coming back.” Blueberry let out another broken sob as he finally looked at Slim again. “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know. It’s… it’s my fault. Stretch hated him and wanted to… kill him because of how much time he was spending with me and… I’m so sorry.” He hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with small sobs.

Slim should reach out to comfort him but… Razz was… dead, killed by Stretch. No, not just killed, _eaten_ , probably raped too. And like Red, he wouldn’t have died right away. He would’ve lingered in… Stretch’s stomach, dying slowly as his magic was absorbed.

Slim had gone to Stretch that day when Razz had first disappeared. Had Razz still been alive then, trapped inside Stretch’s stomach? Had he died when Slim was _right_ there? They’d had sex that day. Had Razz died during that, like with Red did when Stretch was raping Fell?

How could he have not known something was up? He should’ve… at least suspected something, right? Had Stretch acted off that day? Maybe, he couldn’t remember. But how could he have been right there when he was brother was dying and not done anything?

He was _worthless_ as an older brother. He was supposed to _protect_ Razz, but he’d lain around and done nothing while he _died_ in one of the worst ways possible. He could’ve _saved_ him but he hadn’t even known he was dying right next to him.

Slim growled, clenching his hand into a fist. He’d make Stretch _pay_ for what he’d done to Razz, he’d drag his torture out for days, weeks and months if possible. Except… Stretch was already dead, there was no vengeance to be had. Leaving Slim with nothing but sorrow and self-loathing.

His fury gone just as quickly as it had come, Slim’s vision blurred with tears. He’d held onto hope for so long, clinging to it past the point any normal person would. But it had been in vain. What was maybe even worse was how much he’d clung to Stretch for comfort when Stretch was the one who’d…

Slim’s shoulders shook with his own broken sob. Crying was something he’d done a lot of lately so this was nothing new. But it was still so much worse. Before he’d been crying because he thought Razz _might_ be dead but now he knew it for sure and he knew also that he could’ve prevented it if he’d just been smart enough to figure out that something was up. He’d let Razz die.

“I’m so sorry.” Blueberry’s voice cut into Slim’s awareness once more. He was still crying, tears rolling down his face. “He was my best friend… I… I’m sorry. I’m… sorry he died like that. If I had been more observant maybe… I would’ve caught on that Stretch wasn’t… what he pretended to be. But are you… Can I…” He moved a bit closer and put out a hand as if to comfort Slim but paused before making contact. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more but Slim nodded. He didn’t deserve to be comforted but Blueberry clearly needed it.

Blueberry hesitated for another second before closing the distance and wrapping his arms around Slim. “I’m so sorry.” He sobbed as he buried his face in the collar of Slim’s coat. “I’m sorry.” His entire body shook as he clung to Slim as if his life depended on it. “I should’ve known but I didn’t and… I’m sorry.”

Slim wanted to tell him to stop apologizing, that none of it was his fault, but couldn’t find the words. Nothing he said would ever make this better for either of them anyway, so why bother? Instead he pulled Blueberry up onto his lap to hold him tight and cry on him too.

They sat there like that for who even knew how long, not saying other than the sound of Blueberry’s occasional sobbed apology. Even if Slim had the will to say something he wouldn’t have known what to say. So, he sat in silence.

After a long while, Blueberry sobs petered out as he cried himself to sleep, no doubt exhausted from the stress of everything. Even though Slim had never felt more exhausted and empty than he did now, he couldn’t sleep. His mind kept circling around the fact that Razz was dead, that he’d died in a way Slim could’ve easily saved him from. That his death had been long and miserable, possibly painful too. That Stretch was the one who’d killed him, the person Slim had thought of as his best friend.

Slim should’ve been able to do something. He was supposed to be good at reading people, how could he have not seen that Stretch was a murderer and a rapist? That he’d eaten Razz to kill him, leaving no trace behind. Slim had failed his brother in the worst way possible. Razz had died because of his inability to figure out that something was wrong.

Slim stood up, Blueberry still cradled in his arms. He gently placed Blueberry on the couch, putting his head on the armrest. Hopefully he’d sleep for a long while and go home when he woke up, or if not home somewhere where there were people who could help him with his grief. Because Slim couldn’t, he couldn’t do anything, he’d let his brother die and had let himself be comforted by his murderer without once suspecting a single thing.

With what felt like a great effort he dragged himself into the kitchen, heading straight for the knife drawer. He’d thought about it a few times in the past couple of weeks but hadn’t seriously considered it.

He pulled out the biggest knife they had, tilting it so he could see his reflection on its shiny blade. His tear streaked face was empty, exactly how he felt inside.

He’d sworn he’d protect his brother from pretty much the instant he’d first held him when he was still a newborn baby. Even though he’d still been a child himself at the time he’d meant it. He’d failed though, because of his negligence Razz was dead, Slim should’ve been able to save him.

Slim glanced towards the living room where Blueberry slept on the couch. He’d understand that it was Slim’s only real choice. He couldn’t bear to be without his brother and didn’t deserve to live after letting him die.


	12. Good End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two endings and couldn't decide which one I liked more so I'm going to put up both. You can decide which want you want to consider canon. I'll put up the other one tomorrow after I've edited it one more time.

Blueberry stirred awake as Slim stood up and placed him back on the couch. It was colder without him, making Blueberry shiver a little. Where was he going? And did Blueberry care enough to find out? No, he’d rather go back to sleep and not think about stuff. So, he rolled over and put an arm over his head in an attempt to block out the light.

He lay there for a while, unsure at first what was keeping him from drifting back to sleep. He was more exhausted than he’d ever felt before so he should be able to sleep just fine but… he was anticipating Slim’s return. He had to come back, right? It was too early for bed, wasn’t it?

Blueberry needed to ask him if he could spend the night here. Even on the couch would be okay as long as he didn’t have to go home and be reminded of Stretch, his death and everything that he had done. He should probably do that now, shouldn’t he? He also needed to make sure Slim was okay, news of Razz’s death had been visibly rough on him. Since Blueberry was partially to blame for that, it was his responsibility to make up for it as best he could, though he’d never be able to atone for it fully, not even if he had a thousand years to do so. So, he’d talk to Slim some more once he returned from wherever he’d gone.

But a long while passed with nothing happening until eventually Blueberry opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position to stop himself from drifting back to sleep. He shouldn’t be sleeping right now anyway, it would make sleeping once bedtime rolled around more difficult. “Slim?” he called out softly.

No answer. Maybe Slim was in the kitchen. It was a bit late for supper but still possible, though it was much more likely he’d go in there to get alcohol than to cook anything. It wouldn’t hurt to check, would it?

With a sigh, Blueberry stood up to head for the kitchen. “Slim, you in here?” he said as he entered.

Again, no answer and the kitchen was empty. Blueberry was about to turn around and leave when he spotted a folded piece of paper on the kitchen table, held in place by an unopened beer bottle, reminiscent of Stretch’s note from yesterday.

Chilled by that thought, Blueberry moved the beer bottle to pick it up and unfold it. Slim’s hand writing was similar to Stretch’s but not the same, it was more sloppy and curvy.

_sorry blueberry,_ it read at top instead of a more standard opening. _i can’t live without my brother sans and don’t deserve to after i let him die. you don’t have to worry about spreading my dust though sans was my favourite thing and he’s gone now. so i’m going to teleport to waterfall the place where the river flows into the abyss and jump off. who knows maybe it really is bottomless? i know you’ll understand why i had to do this so don’t mourn for me. i guess this is goodbye then it’s been nice knowing you. say goodbye to fell and the others for me too please._

As Blueberry read, what little strength he’d had left in his body seemed to drain from him. By the end he couldn’t even stand anymore and sat slumped on a chair. He could try to run to Waterfall to stop Slim but… it would be too late. Slim had teleported, he’d probably already done the deed by now. If not, he was about to and there was no way Blueberry could get there in time to stop him.

This was Blueberry’s fault. He should’ve gotten up after Slim had put him down. But he hadn’t because he was selfish and stupid. He should’ve known Slim would want to do something like this. He should’ve done more to comfort Slim and keep an eye on him to make sure he wouldn’t try to hurt himself. Instead he’d selfishly sought his own comfort and had fallen asleep like a moron, not even getting up once he’d woken up. How could he have been so stupid?

He looked down at the note again. His tears blurred the ink where they landed on it. How long ago had Slim left this? Couldn’t have been that long, could it? How long had Blueberry lain on the couch waiting for him to come back? Couldn’t have been more than half an hour, right? He had no way of knowing.

Was it possible Slim might hesitate before jumping? He’d sounded sure in the note but… There was still no way Blueberry could get there in time to stop him, even if he sprinted as fast as he could the whole way there. Which, considering the nature of this universe probably wouldn’t be a smart idea especially with his unmistakable resemblance to Razz. Did Slim have his cell phone on him?

Blueberry froze at that thought before rushing to search his pockets for his own phone, hoping he hadn’t been too distracted to grab it before leaving home earlier. He found it almost right away, thank goodness. Shaking he pulled it out and quickly scrolled through his contacts until he found Slim’s number.

“Please, please, answer,” he begged in whisper as he pressed the dial button.

It rang once, twice, three times, and then… “You woke up a lot faster than I thought you would.”

“Oh, thank god.” If Blueberry had been standing he probably would’ve fell to his knees in relief.

“I uh… maybe shouldn’t’ve answered.” Slim sounded more depressed and lifeless than Blueberry had ever heard him but… he was alive, that’s all that mattered right now.

“Where are you?”

“Waterfall. I’m sorry but I gotta…”

“Don’t do it,” Blueberry interrupted before he could say he had to go and hang up. “Please don’t do it.”

“I have to. M’lord’s dead, he died because of me.”

“No, that’s not true It’s not your fault, you didn’t know Stretch was… you know. So, please, _please_ don’t… don’t do it, please.” Blueberry was crying again, in desperation this time. He couldn’t lose another friend. Losing Razz, Red, and learning about everything Stretch had done then losing him too was already too much.

“But I let him die, I don’t deserve to…”

“That’s fucking bullshit and you know it.”

Other than the gentle background noise of a waterfall, there was silence on the other end. It lasted several seconds before Slim spoke again. “Did you just swear?”

“Yes, after everything that happened I think I’m allowed to say a few naughty words.” Blueberry normally didn’t like to swear but ‘fucking bullshit’ was the only term that fit here and would hopefully break through Slim’s depression and maybe get him to change his mind about jumping.

“Yeah, probably.” There was another pause before Slim spoke again. “I’m sorry, ya weren’t supposed to wake up until after I jumped. I was about to when ya called. But I can’t go on without my brother, ya know that.”

Blueberry did know that, Slim was more devoted to Razz than anything else. But he knew something else too. “Razz wouldn’t want you to do it.”

“Yeah, but…”

“He’d be mad you. He’d yell at you for being stupid. He’d demand that you stop immediately or he’d threaten to slap you until he knocked some sense into you.”

“He’s not here though. I could’ve saved him and he would be but… I failed him.”

There was probably no way Blueberry could ever fully convince him that Razz’s death had in no way been his fault. But was it possible to convince him not to kill himself? “You didn’t fail him. You didn’t even know he was in danger, there was no way you could’ve known. And he never once thought you’d failed him. The only way you’d ever fail him is if you… killed yourself.” Was saying that a dirty trick? “He was devoted to you too, he would never want you to hurt yourself no matter what. And yeah he’s not here anymore but… would you really do that to his memory?”

Was Blueberry going too far? Saying such things might only drive Slim further towards suicide. But it was the only thing he could think to say because he knew Razz and knew how he’d react to Slim wanting to kill himself.

“So… please don’t do it.” Blueberry lost his composure again as fresh tears flooded his eyes. If this didn’t work nothing would. And with how horrible everything else had gone lately, and how useless Blueberry had been through all of it, it probably wouldn’t work. Slim would say one last goodbye then hang up and that would be that, Blueberry will have lost yet another friend and it would be entirely his fault.

But instead of a ‘goodbye’ there was silence on the other end. The sound of the waterfall, normally so peaceful now seemed ominous. It had to be the one right before the one that fell into the abyss. How close was Slim standing to the edge?

The silence stretched and Blueberry grew tense waiting for a response. “Slim… you still there?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, I uh… I’m still here.”

There was another pause and Blueberry opened his mouth to beg once more for him to not kill himself. But before he could there was a small pop as Slim reappeared in the kitchen, standing on the other side of the table.

Blueberry lowered his phone to the table as Slim pocketed his. “Does this mean…” Blueberry almost didn’t dare to believe it.

Slim sighed, his shoulders slumped like the weight of the world rested on them. “You’re right, Sans wouldn’t want me to… ya know, even if I don’t deserve to live after letting him die. He was never very reasonable ‘bout shit like that. He would’ve had a shitfit even if I’d just thought about it.”

All the tension drained from Blueberry’s body. “Thank you.” Something had finally gone right for once.

“I’m sorry I made ya upset. I just…” Slim trailed off with a sad shrug.

Blueberry didn’t know what to say so he stood and walked around the table to give Slim a hug instead. He was good hugging people, he could at least always do that right. Slim even hugged him back, halfheartedly but better than nothing.

Blueberry stepped back and looked up at him. “I’m… glad you’re okay. I’ve lost so many friends lately and… when I saw the note… I just… I’m glad you didn’t… do it, thank you.”

Slim sighed again as he put his hands in his pockets. “I’m gonna get something to drink and take a nap I think. Ya can… stay if ya wanna, I don’t mind. Or leave, I won’t…”

“I’ll stay.” Blueberry didn’t want to leave him alone or be alone himself either. “Can I… join you for that drink?” Alcohol wouldn’t fix anything and he should be discouraging Slim from indulging in it but he didn’t have the strength to right now.

“Sure, why not? You got every right to be depressed too.”

***

Fell took a deep breath as he stepped up to the door of Slim’s house. It was midmorning. He probably should’ve come yesterday, Slim had a right to know about what happened to Razz as soon as possible, but Fell had needed some time to prepare himself and process what had happened. He’d also needed to clean the mess up in his room, it had taken longer than it should have because he’d kept tearing up each time his mind had wondered to Red and everything surrounding his death.

But even though his room was clean, Fell hadn’t been able to sleep in it last night, hadn’t even been able to get himself to lie in it. He’d slept in Red’s bed instead like he had the night before, for once not caring about the messy room. Getting out of it this morning had felt like one of hardest things he’d ever had to do, especially since he’d have to talk about what happened with Slim today. But he’d managed to do it and get himself down here, now came the even harder part.

His hand went to Red’s jacket, its sleeves tied around his neck. It was too small for him to wear properly so he’d tied it around his neck to wear sort of like an odd shaped cape. It probably looked a bit silly, but it was the only thing he had left of Red, he wasn’t going to leave it lying amongst the mess in the rest of Red’s room and he wanted it with him. Reassured by the feel of it he rang the doorbell, the familiar chime, almost the exact same sound as the one in his house was barely audible through the door.

When there was no answer after several minutes he rang it again. Still nothing. It was possible Slim was still asleep despite the time. No not possible, likely. Without Razz there to get him out of bed he spent half the day sleeping almost every day, one of many reasons Fell had wanted him to move in with himself and Red. If only he had, things with Stretch would’ve been different, hopefully better.

He was just about to pull out his keys to let himself in, what he had to say was too important to wait for Slim to get out of bed on his own and he didn’t want to deal with having to come back later, when the door opened. But it wasn’t Slim answering it instead it was… Blueberry? Yep, even if he lacked his usual smile, the vibrant blue scarf still marked him as Blueberry and not any of his alternate versions. The dead and exhausted look in his eyes matched how Fell had been feeling all day yesterday and today.

“Hey Fell,” he said. “I know you probably don’t want to see me right now, sorry.”

Even if Fell had wanted to it would be difficult to be mad at Blueberry. It was his brother who had been evil, not him, he hadn’t even known. And he’d lost his best friend to Stretch, Red had been his friend too, and Stretch his brother. So, he was having a hard time too as evidenced by how exhausted and dead inside he looked.

“No, it’s fine,” Fell said. “If it wasn’t for you I… would’ve shared my brother’s fate, so… thank you.” If only Blueberry had come sooner though, he could’ve saved Red if he had.

Blueberry stepped back to let Fell enter. “I wish I could’ve come before it was too late to save Red.”

Fell almost flinched at the mirror to his own thoughts. He shouldn’t be bitter about that, there was no way Blueberry could’ve even suspected what Stretch was doing, he’d had no reason to go  to Fell’s world any sooner. The fact that he’d gone at all was a miracle. But a small part of him was still upset about it, if Blueberry had come just a few hours earlier Red would still be alive. He wasn’t going to let that show on his face or in his words though, neither of them needed that kind of tension between them.

Inside, Slim was sprawled out asleep on the couch. Next to the couch on the floor was a rumbled sleeping bag. Spread out around the place was, not surprisingly, empty beer bottles.

“We uh… got drunk last night and I ended up spending the night,” Blueberry said.

Fell turned to look at him again. He’d never associate Blueberry of all people with drinking. But then again with everything that happened, Fell couldn’t blame him.

“I assume you told Slim about… Razz.”

Blueberry nodded. “Yeah, I also told him about… what Stretch did to you and Red.

That was good, Fell didn’t have talk about it after all. He wasn’t even sure he could’ve done so coherently. “Thank you.”

“I’m… still really sorry about everything. I should’ve known that my… Stretch was like that. If I had…”

“Don’t,” Fell interrupted. He had enough problems already without adding Blueberry’s guilt to it. “It wasn’t your fault so shut the fuck up about it.” The less Fell had to think about anything related to everything that happened, the better.

“Sorry.” Blueberry’s voice was barely audible as he flinched a little at Fell’s harsh tone.

Fell strode over to the couch and put a hand on Slim’s shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. Slim stirred awake, his eyes fluttering open to look up at Fell.

“Hey Fell, what’s up?” His voice was thick with sleep. He struggled to push himself into an almost upright position, sitting in the middle of couch.

Fell sighed as he sat next to him. “I… came over to tell you about… stuff but I guess Blueberry already did.”

Slim let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah.” He looked even more depressed than he had before, Fell wouldn’t have thought that was possible. “Sorry ‘bout Red, I uh… miss him too. How ya… holding up?”

Fell put a hand to Red’s coat once more. “It’s… rough, but… I’ll be okay.” A lie but one he needed to tell himself.

Blueberry hesitantly sat on the couch too, on Slim’s other side. The three of them sat in awkward silence for a while before he spoke. “What you guys going to do now?”

The answer should’ve been obvious, they did whatever needed to be done next and go on with their lives. But… Red had always been there, the single thing in Fell’s life that had never changed, but he was gone now. How was Fell supposed to go on without him? He couldn’t imagine any way that he could. So… what was he going to do now?

“Nothing,” Slim answered.

“Oh.” Blueberry pulled his legs up to hug them to his chest.

Well, Fell was here now so he should take charge and make sure Slim didn’t do anything to hurt himself, a very real possibility. And Blueberry clearly didn’t know what to do, that left Fell to be in charge. Sitting around and doing nothing or just going back home would give him too much time to think about what Stretch had done to him and Red. But… he didn’t know what to do either.

“We have to do something though, right?” Blueberry said. “I understand if you guys want nothing to do with me but I…”

“Let’s just… go somewhere else,” Fell interrupted. He wasn’t going to sit there and listen to Blueberry’s self-guilt. He stood and gestured for Slim and Blueberry to do the same.

Slim looked up at him, confused, but at least it was an emotion and not the dead look he’d had since he’d woken up. “Where would we even go?”

“Doesn’t matter as long as there aren’t any reminders of our brothers.” Fell had been trying to get Slim to move out his house for that reason, he should probably take his own advice. Where he was going, he didn’t know, but he was going to go somewhere else regardless of whether or not Blueberry and Slim joined him. Hopefully they would, he didn’t want to be alone and he didn’t want Slim to be alone either. And Blueberry had always been good company before, even if a lot of his cheeriness was gone now.

“Yeah, okay.” Blueberry stood too. “I don’t want to go home anyway.”

Slim sighed but stood up anyway. “Okay, I guess.” He slumped, his hands in his pockets. “I got nothing better to do.”

Fell put a hand to Red’s coat again. “Let’s leave then.”


	13. Bad End

Blueberry woke up, groggy and unsure of where he was until he remembered what happened last. He’d told Slim about what happened to Razz and had cried himself to sleep. But where was Slim now?

Blueberry pushed himself up into a sitting position. Judging by the lack of light outside he’d been asleep for several hours. He felt a little better at least. “Slim?”

No answer. Maybe he’d gone to bed, it was awful late after all. Blueberry should probably make sure; Razz’s death had obviously been hard for him to handle. It was possible he’d gone to the kitchen to drink himself to oblivion and was now passed out on the floor.

So, with a tired sigh, Blueberry forced himself to his feet and headed for the kitchen. “Slim, you in here?” he said as he entered.

Silence, and the kitchen was empty. Blueberry was about to turn around and leave when he spotted a folded piece of paper on the kitchen table, held in place by an unopened beer bottle, reminiscent of Stretch’s note from yesterday.

Chilled by that thought, Blueberry moved the beer bottle to pick it up and unfold it. Slim’s hand writing was similar to Stretch’s but not the same, it was more sloppy and curvy.

_sorry blueberry,_ it read at top instead of a more standard opening. _i can’t live without my brother sans and don’t deserve to after i let him die. you don’t have to worry about spreading my dust though sans was my favourite thing and he’s gone now. so i’m going to teleport to waterfall the place where the river flows into the abyss and jump off. who knows maybe it really is bottomless? i know you’ll understand why i had to do this so don’t mourn for me. i guess this is goodbye then it’s been nice knowing you. say goodbye to fell and the others for me too please._

As Blueberry read what little strength he had left drained from him body. By the end he couldn’t even stand anymore and sat slumped on a chair. He could try to run to Waterfall to stop Slim but… it would be too late. Slim had teleported, even if he’d left five seconds ago there was no way Blueberry would be able to get there in time to stop him.

But how long ago had he left? There was no way to know, Blueberry had slept for a several hours. So, it could’ve been five minutes or an hour or more. Would he have his phone on him?

Daring to cling to the oh so small hope that Slim was still alive, Blueberry hurriedly started searching for his phone. If he’d left it at home he’d kill himself. Thankfully he found it in his pocket and pulled it out.

Shaking and barely able to see the screen through his tears, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Slim’s number. “Please, pick up, _please_ ,” he begged as the pressed the dial button.

He lifted it to his ‘ear’ and… “My phone’s off or I didn’t get to in time so like leave a message or something if it’s important,” followed by a beep. Straight to voicemail meant it was either off, which Blueberry _knew_ it almost never was, Razz had been insistent about Slim keeping his phone on all the time even when it was on charge, or it was broken. Broken like if Slim had jumped off the edge into the abyss with it in his pocket.

“Oh god, please no.” Blueberry sobbed as he hung up. He lowered his head into his arms on the table, hiding face and tears from no one and nothing.

This was his fault, entirely his fault. He should’ve known Slim might try to hurt himself. He should’ve done more to comfort him. Instead he’d selfishly sought his own comfort and had fallen asleep like a piece of shit. How could he have been so selfish and stupid?

How could he have let _any_ of this happen? Stretch was his brother, Blueberry should’ve seen that he wasn’t a good person and put a stop to his schemes before anyone got hurt. But he’d ignored every sign that Stretch was keeping secrets, blindly trusting that it was nothing important. And now Razz and Red had been murdered, Stretch killed as an act of vengeance on Fell’s part, and Slim killed himself. Four deaths that shouldn’t have happened and wouldn’t have if Blueberry had been paying attention.

***

Fell took a deep breath as he stepped up to the door of Slim’s house. It was midmorning. He probably should’ve come yesterday, Slim had a right to know about what happened to Razz as soon as possible, but Fell had needed some time to prepare himself and process what had happened. He’d also needed to clean the mess up in his room, it had taken longer than it should’ve because he’d kept almost tearing up each time his mind had wondered to Red and everything surrounding his death.

But even though his room was clean, Fell hadn’t been able to sleep in it last night, hadn’t even been able to get himself to lie in it. He’d slept in Red’s bed instead like he had the night before, for once not caring about the messy room. Getting out of it this morning had felt like one of hardest things Fell had ever done, especially since he’d have to talk about what happened with Slim today. But he’d managed to do it and get himself down here, now came the even harder part.

His hand went to Red’s jacket, its sleeves tied around his neck. It was too small for him to wear properly so he’d tied it around his neck to wear sort of like an odd shaped cape. It probably looked a bit silly, but it was the only thing he had left of Red, he wasn’t going to leave it lying amongst the mess in the rest of Red’s room and he wanted it with him. Reassured by the feel of it he rang the doorbell, the familiar chime, almost the exact same sound as the one in his house was barely audible through the door.

When there was no answer after several minutes he rang it again. Still nothing. It was possible Slim was still asleep despite the time, no not possible, likely. Without Razz to get him out of bed he spent half the day sleeping almost every day, one of many reasons Fell had wanted him to move in with him and Red. If only he had, things with Stretch would’ve been different, hopefully better.

After ringing it for a third time and getting no answer, Fell pulled out his keys and let himself in. What he had to say was too important to wait for Slim to get out of bed on his own and he didn’t want to deal with having to come back later.

Inside, the living room was empty. At least that meant Slim wasn’t sleeping on the couch and might have made it to his actual bed for once. Fell went upstairs to Slim’s room.

“Slim it’s…” he began as he opened the door, stepping inside. Slim wasn’t in here though. He sighed as he turned away, closing the door.

He checked Razz’s room next, also empty. So, where was Slim? Drunk probably, passed out on the kitchen floor. Which sadly wouldn’t be the first time.

With a sigh Fell went back downstairs and into the kitchen. He paused at the sight of Blueberry hunched over the table, sleeping. What was he doing here? And where was Slim?

Fell reached over, thinking to put a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake, but paused when he spotted a balled-up piece of paper with writing on it in his hand. Curious, Fell carefully freed it from his grasp and straightened it.

He had to read the note twice before its meaning fully sunk in. Slim had killed himself.

Fighting tears, Fell pulled out a chair and half collapsed into it. How many people had to die? Razz, Red, now Slim, who was next? Was everybody Fell had ever cared about going to die?

He looked back up at Blueberry. His face was visible now, tear streaked and troubled even in his sleep. Fell reached over, placing a hand on his arm. He jerked awake, groaning as he lifted his head to look at Fell.

“Fell? When… did you get here?” His eyes were dead and his voice matched. It if wasn’t for the blue scarf Fell might not have been able to tell that it was Blueberry.

“I got here a few minutes ago.” Mentioning he’d come to talk to Slim probably wasn’t a good idea. Blueberry had clearly already done so, Slim’s reaction to learning of Razz’s death wasn’t as surprising as it should’ve been.

Fresh tears welled in Blueberry’s eyes. “I told Slim about… Razz and then…”

“I know.” Fell interrupted him, gesturing with the note still in his hands. “You don’t have to say it.”

“It’s my fault. I was so tired so I fell asleep and then he… killed himself.” Blueberry choked on a sob, his words barely comprehensible. “And it’s my fault, I could’ve… stopped him and… all of this but… but I didn’t.”

Fell clenched his hand into a fist. If he could slap Slim right now he would. Why would he do this to Blueberry? Or even Fell? Hadn’t they already lost enough with losing Slim too?

He gripped onto Red’s coat again as he wiped at his tears with his other hand. Once his face was as dry as he could get it, he stood up. “Come on Blue, let’s get out of here.” He grabbed Blueberry and lifted him. Taking care of him would at least give Fell a distraction from his own torment.

Blueberry hung mostly limp in his arms, resting his head on Fell's shoulder. “Are you mad at me?” His voice was little more than a pathetic whimper.

“No.” After seeing him like this it would be impossible for Fell to be mad at him even he had been before.

“Where are we going?” Blueberry asked as Fell started walking. “I don’t wanna go home.”

“I’m not taking you home.” Fell didn’t fancy the idea of going home either, his or Blueberry’s, too many reminders of bad things. “We’re going somewhere else.” It didn’t matter where they went as long as it wasn’t it wasn’t here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted Slim to die, which is why there's two endings. When I was originally planning out the end of the story I 100% was going to have him commit suicide. But then I thought about Blueberry talking him down from it and how he's probably the only one who could. I liked both ending ideas so I wrote out both to see which one I liked more to upload that one, but still couldn't decide. So, you guys get both.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[vore] Once More For Good Measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431313) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)




End file.
